


I'm Eager; Color Me Red

by TelephoneCableSplicer



Series: Swift Affection [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Marathon Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, namsong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelephoneCableSplicer/pseuds/TelephoneCableSplicer
Summary: He had texted Mino that morning, letting the older boy knew that his mother, grandmother and little brother were already off to Jeonju for a family day trip. Their coast was clear and Mino promptly replied with a thumbs-up emoticon.That was three hours ago.Taehyun fumed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's kind of a rule when you write smut for the first time, you'd go all out. Like a broken dam. I'm not sure if I should apologize for my overwhelming passion on this oneshot lol

  
  
  
It was on a breezy Saturday afternoon that Taehyun found himself pacing back and forth on his apartment balcony, restlessly looking down at the residential square for a certain black-haired boyfriend. He had texted Mino that morning, letting the older boy knew that his mother, grandmother and little brother were already off to Jeonju for a family day trip. Their coasts were clear and Mino promptly replied with a thumbs-up emoticon.

 

That was three hours ago.

 

Taehyun fumed, the big jerk should have arrive at his home already unless Mino want to suffer cleaning up the mess that was Taehyun's heart; splattered on the walls, exploded from his never-ending nervous jitters. Taehyun barely tasted his breakfast that morning, eating on autopilot while being overly concerned about the day's agenda. He and Mino were going to have sex for the first time. _He; Nam Taehyun,_ was going to have sex for the first time.

 

Taehyun could feel his face; it started to heat up again while thinking of his impending predicament. It felt like the first time when he and Seungyoon went to their first public swimming pool center when they were young and he cannot stop peeking at his best friend's half naked body, feeling like an absolute pervert, feeling flustered all by himself. The brunet felt mortified when thinking of getting naked and more with Mino, the thoughts short-circuited his brain. He promptly kneeled down and rested his head against the warmed balcony railing, groaning in embarrassment at his old memories and oncoming future ones.

 

Mino's whereabouts were currently MIA and yet Taehyun found himself already exhausted from his highly wicked and overactive imagination. He spent his last few nights tossing and turning in his bed, thoughts running between so eagerly looking forward to their coupling or him just backing out completely.

 

Both boys had gotten increasingly closer these past few months and had shared endless amount of passionate kisses together, just the thought of how Mino can never seem to get enough of ravishing Taehyun's mouth while stroking his strong hands in the brunet's hair reverently every time their lips met drove the younger boy crazy. He was unsure if he could really go through with their plans if they were going to be doing more than that later.

 

Last week when Mino had introduced him officially to the older boy's family and friends during their hundred days anniversary, Taehyun was so touched that he wanted to do something special for the boy too in return. It was obvious that he cannot introduce Mino to the Nam family as his boyfriend, his mother would skin Taehyun alive. Furthermore, his family had already recognized Mino as one of his closest friend, like how Seungyoon used to be. To reintroduced him again as someone else, bringing to light that they had been hiding their relationship all along would be a death sentence.

 

Taehyun had thought of maybe buying a gift for his boyfriend; Mino would definitely squeal over couple rings, being the sap that he was. But that would mean Taehyun would need to wear them too and he was still not ready to be out in the open concerning his sexuality. He could instead cook a special something for the older boy, even though his skills were not decent but it was the thought that counts, right? Or he could paint something for the boy, he does at the very least have confidence in his art skills, although it would be the lamest gift for their hundred days celebration and could not even be compared to Mino's introduction of him as his boyfriend.

 

Taehyun wrecked his brain and gave it a lot of thoughts until he completely gave up and resorted to just asking Mino's friends on what to do, if they could probably lend him some advice. It was not surprising that they had all suggested the brunet to have some _sexy time_ with the older boy in the end.

 

Mino was famous for being in and out of relationships; the girls in their school would not stop praising about his sexual prowess, bragging that they had done it with the boy amongst themselves. Mino had never suffered from a shortage of sexual partners, well that was until he had gotten together with Taehyun. Apparently, the guys told the brunet that Mino had not been hanging out at _suggestiv_ e parties and had been playing with his toys instead when he was horny since he did not want to cheat on Taehyun. The brunet cannot make up his mind if that was adorably sweet of him or he was simply a pitiable, unsatisfied boyfriend. And so he had made up his mind, he told Mino to come over to his house during the weekends to straight up have sex with him. He swore the older boy's head had combusted on the spot from his request.

 

The brunet finally saw a glimpse of his boyfriend, riding his mountain bike and cycling down the apartment square to his building block. Taehyun took a big, gulping breath before he reluctantly stood up on nervous legs and went inside to get ready in greeting Mino at the front door.

 

* * *

 

 

Mino stepped in with his usual bright smile, kissing the brunet full on the lips before taking his shoes off, "Sorry I'm late, Danah needed help installing a new fancy looking cabinet in her room. It was like building a robot! It was so hard, the instruction manual was ridiculous."

 

Taehyun shook his head and pecked the boy's lips lightly again, "So did you finished it or did you let your sister do it?"

 

     "Nah, I finished it. And I'm all sweaty as hell, that was a workout. Mind if I borrow your shower for a bit?" Mino asked, his left arm hoisted his bag higher on his shoulder while his right hand wrapped around the brunet's waist as they walked together towards Taehyun's bedroom side by side.

 

     "Nope, sure. Go on ahead," Taehyun replied nervously as they entered his tidy bedroom. The older boy chucked his bag and hoodie somewhere on the floor before turning around to look at the brunet properly.

 

     "You look so nervous, Taehyun-ah. Calm down. I swear, it'll be awesome! Just make yourself comfortable while I go clean up, okay?" Mino said grinning. He pecked the younger boy's forehead affectionately before skipping out of the room, leaving the anxious brunet all by himself.

 

Taehyun bit his nail as he looked around his room for nothing in particular. Yes, he was nervous and scared out of his mind. It was his first time doing this. He did not want for it to be a bad experience or painful for himself but he was also worried that he could end up being the most boring fuck the older boy had the sad privilege to do. Taehyun had never even kissed anyone before Mino, how was he going to be good at any of this? Maybe he should moan very loudly later? Moaning turned people on, right? Or maybe they should pull the blinds shut, the sunlight was too bright and his body was obviously male. Mino had been doing girls all these while, a male body would be a turn off for him, maybe?

 

Taehyun scratched his head with a troubled face, he was not sure anymore if his virginity was actually a gift or a hassle for the older boy. Maybe he should have practiced first before suggesting this idea. If he was unsure of how sex between males should go down, and _he_ was _the gay one_ , then how did he expect for Mino to know too? Unless the boy had done it before but Taehyun does not think that was the case.

 

The younger boy was startled out of his mind when he felt a pair of strong arms, still damp from the shower, wrapped around him from behind. Mino peppered light kisses on the back of the brunet's neck as his hands grazed the trembling body gently to soothe his apparent nervousness.

 

     "Taehyun-ah, have you been standing here like this for ten minutes? Your body is so uptight. Calm down, okay? Trust me, I'll take care of you," Mino whispered tenderly. He suckled the brunet's earlobe and heard a shuddering low whine in return. His tanned hands slowly lifted the black sweater and shirt Taehyun was wearing off the brunet's body, leaving the boy's torso bare and hugging him close from behind.

 

Taehyun trembled mildly when he felt Mino's hard body plastered behind him, the older boy's cold skin against his own hot one. Mino was kissing at his erogenous spot on his neck, making his knees weak. Taehyun brought his hand up and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's wet hair, tilting his head further away for Mino to reach and tease his neck. He was already panting unsteadily as he felt Mino's warm hands roaming everywhere he could touch the surface of his body. Those hands came down to the drawstrings of his sweatpants and slowly pulled them down, leaving both boys only in their briefs. Taehyun felt Mino's half-erect manhood behind him and stuttered meekly. He hugged those tanned arms closer to his chest and duck his face in embarrassment at their sudden undress state.

 

Mino, on the other hand, was having a blast. He kissed the expanse of Taehyun's back mirthfully, the white skin so very soft to touch. He had been yearning for more intimate contact with the younger boy for so long and he was beyond elated to finally get to experience this. Taehyun smelled amazing, his skin felt amazing, his whines sounded so amazingly hot too. Mino would have a field day today with the brunet, he was sure of it. He was going to make them both enjoy their time today to the fullest.

 

     "You okay?" Mino asked, halting his questing hands and patting the brunet's abdomen comfortingly. Taehyun timidly nodded, his face blushing red.

 

     "Y-yeah. I'm, I'm okay," he replied with small pants, trying to regain his breathing. He felt Mino's hand on his jaw, tilting his head towards his boyfriend slowly.

 

     "Kiss me?" The older boy requested and Taehyun obliged without a thought. They kissed easily, tongues dancing in each other's mouths. Taehyun loves kissing. He loves kissing Mino. The older boy had never failed to plunder his mouth fully, had always been tasting him as if it was the last chance to devour him. It was exhilarating and he felt so wanted.

 

Mino sucked on the brunet's tongue as his hands slowly pulled the younger's briefs halfway down. Taehyun gasped and immediately halted the older boy's hands to stop.

 

     "W-wait, Mino. I'll take it off myself. Let's go to bed," Taehyun panted and moved away slightly. Mino did not question the boy and simply let the brunet do whatever he wanted. Taehyun was uncertain if his penis would be a turn off for the older boy. Well, it was obviously not a vagina and Mino was straight before he met Taehyun. Seeing a person's penis up-close for the first time might not be comfortable for the older boy.

 

Taehyun took his briefs off in record speed and quickly lay face down on his newly made bed. He adjusted himself nervously this way and that before turning his head sideways, calling the older boy over. Mino swallowed hard at the enticing body laid in all its naked glory for the older boy to have his way with. Taehyun was soft, from the top of his beautiful hair and down all the way to his long legs. He does not know if Taehyun preferred to be called handsome or beautiful but Mino was certain that Taehyun was, in one word; stunning. The younger boy had always possessed an exquisite aura to himself that only he managed to pull off. None of the girls he dated before was as alluring and chic as the younger boy. Taehyun was downright dreamy.

 

Mino had seen naked men before at drunk parties. Even gay naked men in pornos when he was doing his _research_ , but none was as ideal as Taehyun. The curve of his spine was deep, his ass was pinkishly plump and his thighs so shapely. Mino was so used to girls who were crazy over slim legs and barely-even-there buttocks that he failed to notice that such ample amount of volume on someone's body could be so sexy. He felt his cock twitched interestedly in his tight briefs.

 

Mino took a seat on the bed beside the fidgety brunet and traced the curve of the younger boy's shoulder blades. His touch raised small goosebumps on Taehyun's skin, making the younger boy bit his own lip to hold back any embarrassing sounds that might escape him.

 

     "Hey, do you want me to go fast? If you're scared, we could finish it up quickly. You don't need to worry, Taehyun-ah. Fast or slow, I'll make sure we'll both enjoy it," Mino asked, brushing the brunet's bangs back and kissed his temple chastely.

 

     "I- I think we should go slow. We have all day. You can, take your time. I'm fine," Taehyun replied hesitantly. He was afraid that rushing would only make him more stressed than he already was.

 

He heard an approving hummed from the older boy as his warm hand rubbed soothing circles behind his tensed back, Taehyun could not be helped but to preened satisfyingly at Mino's favor of his choice. Taehyun could feel the intense stare behind his back, burning his body hot. He was at a loss on what he or even they should be doing at that stage so staying still and hiding his flushed face against his pillow seemed like a good enough choice for now.

 

     "Oh," Mino exclaimed offhandedly.

 

     "W-what? What's wrong?" Taehyun asked, feeling a tad insecure about his obviously male body in front of his now highly possible bisexual boyfriend. Mino did not seem any less perturbed with his naked body at least.

 

     "Nothing, it's just that... Your skin is so fair," Mino said in awe, dragging his hand from the jittery shoulder blades down to tracing the mounds of Taehyun's buttocks with breezy touches. The brunet panted, hips twitching back unconsciously. Mino traced the shape of those mounds lightly with his fingers before he grabbed both in his palms and squeezed them once experimentally, liking the feel in his hands.

 

     "Woah, it's so soft. Taehyun-ah, the contrast between your skin and mine is really pretty. I'd just noticed it now," Mino continued kneading and squeezing those plump cheeks; rubbing them against each other, pulling the soft flesh up and letting it go, watching them jiggled in place. It was fascinating.

 

     "W-why are you comparing our skin colors now? I think yours is prettier anyway," Taehyun confessed in a small whimper, his face burned for having to endure Mino's growing fascination with his bottom. The older boy's hands were so insistent on his butt. Earlier he had been worried that Mino would find no excitement in having to feel the body of a same gendered partner, but it seemed like his nagging apprehension was for nothing. Mino was exploring what was given to him with mounting interest, starting from his apparently very shapely buttocks.

 

     "I can't help it. It's a pretty sight," Mino replied with a chuckle. He kept fondling the fair mounds, moving them individually here and there, pulling them taunt before letting them firmly go to watch the plush flesh settled back in place.

 

     "Your butt is amazing. It's like I'm playing with someone's boobs. Did you know that you have a sinfully attractive butt? It's so soft and fits perfectly in my palms," he said in pleased wonderment. Mino heard a low groan from Taehyun when he squashed the mounds together hard, eliciting a loud slapping sound when those cheeks collided against each other. Mino's rambunctious hands left red handprints on its wake when he finally let go of the bountiful flesh, watching the skin gradually turned back to its subtle color while noticing the younger boy had been unconsciously grinding his hips against the bed.

 

     "You liked that, huh? When I'm grabbing your butt and playing with it," Mino said with a hint of mirth, filing the information away.

 

The older boy sat back on his heels and pushed his falling black hair back into place. He stared both quizzically and cravingly at the entire plane of the younger boy's fair, unblemished lower body. Bringing his tanned hand down to his own harden penis, Mino fondled himself through his briefs with mounting lust. Taehyun's pliant body, being laid out unreservedly before him was turning him on terribly.

 

It was a new territory for him, Mino had only been around girls before. Except for that one time when he was dead drunk and had his cock sucked off by some male junior from another school at a club. He barely remembers that episode so he cannot exactly add it to his CV of past sexual romping. But the rest of his sexcapades, he excelled. It did not take much to make his exes go crazy, but so far it had only involved the females' front body parts. He had never paid any special attention to their backsides before. Right now he does not know if the gay pornos he had watched and his gay hyungs pieces of advice would help him at all.

 

Mino patted his straining penis comfortingly for now, knowing he would still have a sinfully good time learning and mapping every surface of his boyfriend's fresh body. It was like they were both virgins in a way and the thought got him giddy. Sex was Mino's repertoire, he would wing it if anything goes south but he doubts it would be any trouble.

 

Mino caressed both hands from the top of his boyfriend's butt and down to the back of Taehyun's knees, causing the younger boy to shiver slightly. His tanned hands came back up and traced the folds connecting the younger's lower butt and hips with feather light touch over and over. He heard a low whimper coming from the boy.

 

     "You're so sensitive," Mino commented and traced the creases for a while more in outward strokes with each thumb, seemingly lost in thoughts.

 

The older boy then hesitantly bend down to kiss Taehyun's inner thigh, making the brunet gasped out loud at the sudden contact. Taehyun keened again when Mino kissed his other smooth thigh, then languidly brought those kisses up and across the soft mounds. Mino's murmured lips brushed lightly on Taehyun's butt; kissing, licking and occasionally teething the plump flesh lazily. Taehyun whimpered helplessly every time Mino's mouth touched his skin. It was very intimate and embarrassingly hot. The older boy had not even been doing anything much but Taehyun felt like he could die at any moment with all the attention his lower backside was given.

 

Mino glanced down at Taehyun's penis; it was red and hard, lying flat on the bed between his legs and drooling precum nonstop. "That is a lot of slick, Taehyun-ah," he said and Taehyun replied with a confused hummed, unsure of what Mino was talking about. Mino traced the harden length with his finger, thumbing the slit continuously and feeling more precum coming out to Taehyun's flustered surprised.

 

     "D-don't play with it like that," Taehyun gasped out. Mino's thumb circled the reddened head insistently. "Mino, no. Stop being mean," He hastily grabbed at Mino's teasing hand behind his back. The older boy clicked his tongue in disapproval. He caught Taehyun's left wrist and then his right, bringing them up and over Taehyun's head with him. He lay down heavily on top of the younger boy's back with a groan, pressing the brunet down with his weight and snugly settled his bulging hard-on between Taehyun's warm crack, making the boy whimper at the contact.

 

     "Didn't you tell me I could take my time?" Mino drawled out calmly, licking the inside of Taehyun's ear. The brunet was gasping shakily from both Mino's delicious weight on top of him and the slow grinding the older boy's hips was subjecting him to. He needed to touch Mino so bad but both of his wrists were caught helplessly by the older boy at his sides, he could feel more precum oozing out from his penis from the strong manhandling.

 

     "Y-yeah, yeah I did," Taehyun muttered in a whine.

 

     "Just calm down and let your body feel, Taehyun-ah," Mino said, nibbling at his earlobe. "I know this is your first time," he continued and grind heavily, the younger boy mewled at the rough feeling of Mino's underwear rubbing against his bare hole. "But I really want to make you feel good. Will you kindly let me have free reigns of your body?" He asked while sucking at the back of Taehyun's left neck, one of his erogenous zones that Mino loves to take advantage off.

 

     "Y-yes. Okay, do whatever, please hyung," Taehyun breathed out a reply.

 

     "Can you promise me, to keep your hands to yourself? Promise me you won't move them no matter how embarrassed you'd get?"

 

     "I won't. I- I promise. I won't, please Mino, please," Taehyun begged and rolled his hips up against his boyfriend's hard-on mindlessly. Mino smiled at Taehyun's eagerness and rewarded him with a deep kiss, their tongues moving around slowly inside each other's mouths before Mino pulled away and continue to trail kisses down the brunet's back.

 

     "Thank you, Taehyun-ah. Oh," Mino exclaimed when he saw the state of Taehyun's arousal. His penis was weeping steadily, making a pool of its own on the blue sheet. "You're dribbling like crazy, wow. You like it when I'm being all domineering," Mino grinned and landed a kiss on Taehyun's twitching length between his legs. "That is so hot, damn," he moaned.

 

Mino swept some of the pooling precum with his finger and brought it to his mouth, having a taste. He had his mouth on numerous people's intimate body parts before, he did not think that male and female genitals would taste any different and he was proven kind of right. He bends down and licked a straight line from the brunet's leaking slit up until his perineum, then back down again, making the younger boy keened hopelessly.

 

     "I'm going to play with you down here, Taehyun-ah. Be prepared, okay?" The older boy informed in apparent glee.

 

Mino proceeds to lick the entire length both deliberately and meticulously. His wet broad tongue slathering every inch of Taehyun's shaft generously, leaving none of the hot skin untasted. He looked down now and again, secretly liking the way the penis twitched and drool precum at his ministrations. Taehyun's penis was uncut, his shiny red head hiding behind a thick layer of the foreskin. Mino had never seen an uncut penis before, he wondered if he could see the inside of it. Taehyun on the other hand had been moaning helplessly nonstop since the beginning, enjoying the attention his penis was given.

 

     "Taehyun-ah," Mino called while licking at his balls, the brunet whined back distractedly. "Hey, I want to see the head of your cock. All of it. Is that possible?" Mino asked, sucking one of the balls inside his mouth. Girls have done it to him before, sucking his balls for minutes long during foreplay; he enjoyed it a heck lot. Taehyun should too, he guessed. "Taehyun-ah, are you listening?" He asked again, popping the ball out of his mouth. A thin trail of saliva connecting the wet scrotum to his lips.

 

     "Oh god, just, I don't- I don't know. When I jerk off, it stays the same. I don't play with myself often. That area is too sensitive," Taehyun replied breathily. "H-how long are you going to be down there?" He asked in a distressed whine.

 

     "As long as I want to. Well, let's see how this goes," Mino mumbled a reply, his mouth busy with sucking the other neglected ball. He spends a long minute alternating between one ball and the other. Sucking and rolling them in his mouth, loving the weight on his tongue.

 

Taehyun's whimpers had grown louder now much to Mino's delight. Taehyun buried his face deeper into his pillow, trying to mask his heated moans. His eyes had gone misty from unshed tears, his body felt so over stimulated from the very beginning. When they started this, he did not expect his body to be thoroughly worshiped by the older boy. Every touch, every kiss, every lick was dragged on for ages. The older boy expertly teased him at a languid pace that drove him crazy. The pit of his stomach had been burning for quite a while, he wanted to cum so bad but he promised to keep his hands to himself. His veins were rippling with so much desire, his fingers twisting the sheets desperately, his quaking body left entirely to Mino's mercy.

 

     "M-Mino, I can't take it anymore. Please, I need to cum. Let me jerk off just once, please," Taehyun begged, eyes clenched shut.

 

     "Nope. Keep your hands to yourself. You've promised," Mino replied back, unfazed. He licked at the small head of Taehyun's penis, making the younger choked on air.

 

Taehyun raised his head up and screamed when Mino sucked strongly at the head, tasting and swallowing the salty precum with a groan. The brunet cried out in shock, the suction felt like a vacuum, foreign and prickling his tender cock head.

 

     "Ah! Stop! Stop, please. I can't, ah!" The brunet begged helplessly, trying to wiggle his body away. The head of his penis was too sensitive for any foreplay, he seldom touches it because of that.

 

Mino grabbed the boy's squirming hips and pinned him down in place. He stuck his tongue in between the folds and licked the parts hidden under Taehyun's foreskin in circles, over and over. Mino bit and pulled the foreskin with his teeth in order to loosen it. The brunet hastily grabbed the edge of his bed frame for support, crying openly at the intended torture upon his penis. The feel of Mino's unrelenting tongue on his sensitive head, between the folds of his foreskin, was a new mix of cruel pleasure and thrilling pain. Taehyun had never played with himself that way before.

 

     "Mino, ah! Mino! No! I can't, it hurts. It's sensi- _ah!_ Mino! Please!" He cried. The older boy held the hard cock upwards, licking round and round the head, breathing labored and decidedly turned on by Taehyun's wails. The cries were driving him wild.

 

Mino brought his other hand down on the younger's shaft, fingers steadily pulled the foreskin back little by little. His tongue whipping against the drooling slit and his mouth suckling the head hard with the sole intention to make the brunet cum. Taehyun cries continued to make Mino's spine tingled, the younger kept bellowing _please_ , but Taehyun himself was not sure for what anymore exactly.

 

Mino finally pulled the foreskin back all the way with a decisive stroke, popping the head out, revealing it to the warm air and Taehyun screamed from the stimulating sensation. His cum shoots out and Mino was there, ready to suckle and receive the hot liquid in his mouth. Taehyun spurted his cum stiffly while crying at the feeling of Mino's hot mouth on his smooth, redden head. The older boy swallowed it all with a pleasant hummed. Taehyun's cock spurted twice more before the brunet fell back on the mattress, exhausted. Mino pulled back when it was over, delightfully lapping up any delayed precum. He sat back up and sighed in satisfaction, taking in the sight of Taehyun's spent penis and trembling thighs.

 

Mino lay down beside the dazed brunet and wiped the tears on Taehyun's rosy cheek. "Hi. You look like you had a wild time," the older boy commented, grinning from ear to ear.

 

Taehyun lets go of his bedframe tiredly and sniffled. "You're evil," he replied bluntly. Mino chuckled in return and kissed the brunet on his beautiful, beautiful mouth. His left hand carding the younger's hair between his fingers and his right slowly caressed one of his favorite mounds. Mino pulled back from the delicious kiss and asked, "Was that your first time pulling your foreskin all the way?"

 

Taehyun sluggishly kissed the older boy back, taking a deep breath before replying. "Yeah. Ne'vr done it before. It stings every time I try."

 

     "How do feel about it now?" Mino asked, his hand traveled further down to stroke the limp penis between Taehyun legs curiously.

 

Taehyun's hips quivered at the touch, he grabbed Mino's forearm and whimpered, "It was mind-blowing. And I never want you near it again," he said and repositioned Mino's naughty hand on his butt instead.

 

Mino grinned at that and pecked the pouting lips in front of him, "I know that was intense, but you can't rest yet. I still have an unfinished business with your ass."

 

     "Kill me now," the brunet replied dramatically.

 

     "Be careful what you wished for," Mino twittered playfully and kissed him again. He grabbed at Taehyun's butt gently, massaging them equally and was utterly amazed beyond words at how soft they were. He selfishly wants to play with them all day long. Their tongues danced languidly in Taehyun's mouth, he could not get enough of the younger boy's taste. Mino was giving his boyfriend some time to relax, to calm down from the high of climaxing. Mino loves slow sex, he could play with his partners until they were thoroughly spent if they would let him. Exploring their bodies was one of his kinks. He just cannot get enough of experiencing their most aroused state.

 

     "Be right back," the older boy ended their kiss and got off the bed. He walked to his bag and pulled out some condoms along with a bottle of lube he bought specifically for this moment. He had browsed online for the most reviewed lube for male intercourse and found a new brand. He did not know what was the difference between the ones he usually uses and this new purchase, but if it will help in any way at all then he was down with it.

 

He climbed back up on the bed and kissed Taehyun's redden penis cheekily, "Missed me?"

 

     "Are you talking to me or my cock?" Taehyun grumbled in return.

 

     "Both."

 

     "Then no."

 

     "Awesome! Means we need to get to know each other better," Mino said while he sat down on the bed between Taehyun's open legs. "Pass me your pillow," Mino said to the brunet.

 

     "Why?" Taehyun asked but took the pillow he had been hugging away and passed it down to the older boy.

 

     "Thank you. Lift your hips up," Mino instructed and placed the pillow underneath Taehyun's stomach and lowered the fair hips down. "Comfy, babe?"

 

     "Yeah," Taehyun breathed out lightly with a redden face. He cannot help but feel as if he was presenting his ass openly to the older boy. Mino wasted no time and grabbing at Taehyun's ass, spreading it open. He heard the brunet gave a slight gasp at the sudden act, Mino was completely taken aback too at what he saw.

 

Taehyun's asshole was small, lightly dusted in pink, looking so soft and lovely against his pale skin. He let go of those cheeks and saw the hole went into hiding. He grabbed those fleshy mounds back and spread them again, still marveling at the pretty pink shute in front of him.

 

     "Are you doing that on purpose?" Mino asked when he saw the hole quivered open and shut randomly when being pulled taunt. As if it is alive and breathing on its own.

 

     "Doing what on purpose?" Taehyun asked, voice mumbled halfway by his arms. He was a little mortified that his asshole was being scrutinized so closely. It was embarrassing.

 

     "Puckering your asshole. It's fucking hot," Mino stated. Staring at the fluttering pink hole.

 

     "I- I'm not! Maybe if you'd stop spreading it so wide,..." Taehyun grumbled back, unconsciously trying to squeeze his hole shut.

 

     "So it's an involuntary reaction? Nice. It's so pink and pretty," Mino said, bending down to give a light peck against the pink hole.

 

     "Stop saying everything is pretty," Taehyun gasped, liking the kiss. He does not know how Mino could be so laid back at putting his mouth everywhere but then again he had a lot of places to practice before. The brunet was half glad for that.

 

     "I'm not lying though. Some girls have really nice pussies, some just okay. But your asshole might be the prettiest pink hole I've ever seen. And it's so small," Mino said, bending down and mouthing at the fluttering pucker slowly, kissing it gently over and over.

 

     "Ah, Mino... That feels, so good," Taehyun said breathlessly.

 

Mino smiled against the pucker before he suddenly pulled back and remembered something, "Wait, is this hole clean? Sure it's pretty and cute but you shit from here man," he asked warily.

 

     "Urgh. Yes, it's clean. I took extra care of it this morning and even fingered myself to make sure," Taehyun grumbled back.

 

     "Woah, you fingered yourself? I've never done that before, tell me more," Mino said, coming back down and continue kissing the lovely pink hole and the area around it loudly.

 

     "Ah, it's- nothing much. I only ever did it, once or twice. Didn't find, anything fun, about it," Taehyun confessed, his breathing slowly calming down from the soft touches.

 

     "Really?" Mino asked, "Maybe you were doing it wrong?" His kisses had turned into kitten licks against the hole. He heard Taehyun gave a noncommittal reply. Mino licked one last drag across the area, from the bottom of Taehyun's balls and up across his crack before diving in. He pulled the cheeks further apart, his questing tongue slowly but determinedly breaching the tight entrance, his lips flat against the pucker. He settled down comfortably between Taehyun's leg, closing his eyes and letting go of the cheeks. Taehyun's plump flesh enveloped the side of Mino's face softly as the older boy proceed to eat the younger's ass out at an easy, steady pace.

 

Taehyun moaned and sighed pleasantly at the feel of Mino's tongue tenderly moving in and out of his ass. The sinfully skilled appendage roaming the insides of his hole with gentle curiosity. The older boy would sometimes moan appreciatively when his tongue dragged on certain velvety walls, sending sweet vibrations straight down to Taehyun's already leaking penis. It was a strange feeling having someone licking the inside of your ass but it felt too good to be heavily bothered by it. Mino's face was squished between his butt, he could feel the older boy's steady breathing through his nose that was against crack, just below his tailbone. Taehyun did not even notice he was letting out a steady voice of _ah, ah,_ every time Mino's tongue breached his entrance repeatedly.

 

Taehyun lay there on his bed, his head in a haze while his lower body turned lax, his hole twitching pleasantly from his boyfriend's soft ministrations. He mindlessly watched the clock on the wall of his room ticked the time away, moaning every time he felt Mino's tongue lapped curiously against the walls of his shute. His fingers pulling the sheets hard when Mino sucked strongly.

 

Taehyun swallowed heavily after a certain while, feeling his throat getting dry. He blinked in surprised when he had suddenly noticed the time.

 

     "Mino,..." The brunet called out softly. He heard the older boy hummed back in question, sending involuntary shivers up his spine. "Mino, you've been down there for more than ten minutes already," Taehyun said breathlessly.

 

Mino sucked loudly one last time at the softened hole before he pulled back and opened his glazed eyes, sighing pleasantly. "Damn, I didn't even notice,..." he bends back down and gave a strong lick at the wet hole again. "You tastes so good," he groaned hungrily. He straightened his tongue and shoved it in into the twitching hole again, twirling it around. He pulled away only to clamped his lips tightly against the wet hole and sucked on last time, making the brunet keened from it. "This could definitely be my favorite past time activity now," he said after letting go, inserting both his index fingers into the loose hole and pulling it apart.

 

     "Ah! I wouldn't-, mind it too," Taehyun said in a gasp, feeling the cold air hitting the inside of his empty asshole.

 

     "I still need to loosen you up more. My tongue can't go that deep. Turn around, Taehyun-ah," Mino instructed. The younger boy shakily got up on all fours as the older boy chucked the pillow away and turned around, falling on the bed on his back. He saw the wet sheen on Mino's jaw and the sharp, hungry gaze of his eyes. Taehyun whimpered helplessly. He still could not believe someone that hot and previously straight had just gone to town with his ass.

 

     "You're so fucking pretty," Mino said in awed, watching the slow rise and fall of the younger's chest, his exquisite face and shapely body tinted with a soft blush. The younger boy's penis was hard, leaking its pearly white drops again, curling sweetly up against his mildly toned abdomen.

 

Taehyun covered his face behind both forearms, feeling hot all over at being openly stared at. It felt too real now that he can finally see the older boy, in all his strong broad shoulders and manly packs. His dark hair was wonderfully disheveled, falling low in front of his mesmerizing eyes. He looked every bit the dangerous bad boy that everyone would not mind having a dirty romp with, knowing how amazingly talented those hands and mouth are.

 

Mino grabbed both Taehyun's legs and raised them up, bringing the younger's knees closer to his brunet head and folding him in two. Taehyun's face burned hot when he saw his body being exposed so shamelessly in the new position. Mino adjusted himself and sat comfortably closer, licking the hole that was being so beautifully presented to him.

 

     "Shit, your hole is so cute. I wonder if it'll even fit anything," Mino said as he grabbed the bottled lube lying discarded at the edge of the bed and shoved the pointy opening into Taehyun's soft hole. After squeezing an ample amount of lube in, he then roughly pulled the bottle out, hearing Taehyun moaned hotly under him. Mino gathered some of the excess slicks that poured out from the hole between his fingers, the older boy lathered his digits thoroughly and slowly pushed two fingers gently in.

 

Taehyun moaned when he felt Mino's fingers went in deeper than his tongue did. The older boy slowly thrusts them in and out, occasionally scissoring his hole open.

 

     "Ah, that went in smoother than I thought. Did your asshole enjoyed my tongue a little too much?" Mino commented gleefully. "Does it hurt, Taehyun-ah?"

 

     "N-no. I- I don't know. Just, feels weird. I've never fingered myself feeling this way before," Taehyun replied gasping. His hands pulling at his folded legs closer to himself to open his ass wider, making it easier for Mino to screw his fingers in. He watched in wonder at how his hole was swallowing those fingers greedily inside.

 

     "It's amazing, your asshole feels like rubber. I'm going to add another finger now, okay?" Mino said and saw Taehyun nodding after a few distracted seconds. He pulled his fingers out and slowly inserted three in, feeling the hole fluttered against his digits.

 

     "Fuck, it's all slippery," the older boy stared at his fingers prodding gingerly inside the hot cavern. He was surprised they went in with so little resistance, seeing as the hole looked way too tight for anything to fit in. Maybe Taehyun was feeling too good after Mino had thoroughly eaten his ass. Maybe rimming was Taehyun's kink, making him all soft and pliant now. He will make sure to do it more often to the younger boy later.

 

Mino moved his fingers around, trying to find Taehyun's prostate. He read online that it was similar to a girl's G-spot. He really wants to check it out.

 

After some searching and rubbing, Taehyun suddenly shouted, mouth forming a wide O in surprise. Mino paused his digging, leering at Taehyun's wide, puzzled gaze. It seemed like he had found it. The older boy grinned evilly and stroke the lump again, receiving the same startled reaction from the brunet.

 

     "Wh-what was that?" Taehyun asked breathlessly, knees knocking together to control the sudden spike of arousal.

 

     "Your prostate," Mino replied, probing at that spot again. Taehyun moaned and unconsciously opened his folded legs impossibly wider, the desire to feel the addictive pressure clawing at his insides. "Hang on tight, babe," Mino warned and proceed to stroke that area in hard, constant motion. Taehyun moaned loudly as a sudden lustful heat bloomed itself in the pit of his stomach, making him spread his thighs further, his inner walls pressing down against the insistent fingers stronger. It felt strange but also so crazy good, he was swimming in delirious bliss. He rocked his hips back and forth on the fingers inside him and felt Mino's hand thrusting shallowly, matching his movements, as if trying to encourage his lust.

 

Those tanned fingers would not stop their upward strokes, pressing in hard every time. Taehyun's eyes rolled back in pleasure, the building heat in his cock rising steadily. The ecstasy felt familiar, it felt almost as if he would pee himself. The brunet blushed in mortification from the possibility of it. He gasped and let go both of his hips, grabbing at Mino's torturous hand clumsily between his legs.

 

     "Stop, Mino! Stop! Oh god, it's too much. Too much," he begged and tried to pull the other's demanding hand away from his wet, pulsating hole.

 

     "Keep your hands, Taehyun," the older boy said warningly. His fingers were still pushing and rubbing the delicate spot in increased fervor. Taehyun moaned and whimpered out loud, he clutched onto Mino's forearm, asking for mercy. Mino growled lowly and pulled his fingers out roughly with a squelching pop. Taehyun gasped harshly when his insides were given a break, his heart hammering like crazy, his body collapsed on the bed in a soft tremble.

 

Mino caught both of Taehyun's wrists in one hand and pulled them up over his head, securing them tightly in his grip. He lathered his previously questing, three fingers with his own saliva in his mouth thoroughly and shoved them back into the wet hole, finding the younger's prostate easily now. Taehyun screamed when Mino began assaulting his insides again, this time ruthlessly after he had been interrupted before.

 

     "Ah! Mino! Slow down, please. It hurts, so good, it hurts. Ah!" The brunet moaned and begged for the older boy to slow down, his body thrashing around wildly in place.

 

Mino kept his paced, licking his lips and eyeing the brunet hungrily. "Hey, don't tense up like that," he said hotly. His own neglected cock twitching hard and gathering precum inside his briefs. He was infinitely turned on at hearing Taehyun's cries and looking at the boy's glistening red, weeping shaft.

 

     "Oh god, oh god, oh god. I'm cumming. Mino, I need to cum, oh my god. Mino! Please! Please, oh god, cum, it's too much, ah!" Taehyun screamed and pleaded deliriously. Tears were steadily falling from his eyes. His brain could not keep up with the harsh pleasure his body was receiving, Mino's relentless fingers were driving him insane.

 

     "Yeah, that's it. Fucking cum, babe, come on," Mino growled and thrusts his fingers hard inside Taehyun's soaking hole. The brunet moaned loudly, his hips rising and falling on the bed, divided between wanting to get away or wanting to feel more of those punishing fingers.

 

     "Mino! Oh god, Mino! Mino! Please, don't stop, don't stop! Shit!" Taehyun cried out, thrashing around helplessly. The older boy was merciless, his fingers pushing hard against Taehyun's prostate over and over.

 

     "So fucking hot," Mino growled. "Cum, Taehyun. Cum now. Cum for me, babe. Fucking cum now!" Mino hissed and thrust one final push, hard at the abused lump in Taehyun's hole. The brunet arched his back in a bow following the hard nudge and screamed, shooting his cum onto his stomach and chest. "Fuck yeah," Mino said in wonder, watching Taehyun's penis twitched and cum helplessly without being touched. "Fuck yeah, that's it. So hot, you're so fucking hot, Taehyun-ah," Mino praised reverently and kept stroking at his prostate through the climax.

 

Taehyun cried and gasped tiredly after the intense wave had settled, his penis drooling cum pathetically on his stomach with Mino's constant milking.

 

     "Please... Stop, Mino," he hiccupped and lowered his own hips down shakily. "Can't... take it, anymore," the brunet pleaded helplessly, hips twitching every now and then. Mino pushed one final time against the oversensitive lump and took his wet fingers out gently. He breathed harshly through his nose to try and calm his eager heart down. He let go of Taehyun's wrists and bend down to lapped up at the fresh cum off the boy's shivering body. He was slowly starting to get addicted to the taste.

 

     "You were wonderful, Taehyun-ah," he praised the brunet after he had finished cleaning Taehyun's cum and looked up. Taehyun's eyes were glassy, tear tracks fresh on his face. "You did so well, babe. Thank you," Mino smiled admirably at him and brought their mouths together, letting the younger taste himself. He rolled his tongue everywhere inside Taehyun's mouth, petting the brunet's quivering thigh sedately. "Calm down, beautiful. Take a deep breath," Mino advised, sucking at Taehyun's neck with warm relish.

 

Taehyun found Mino's hand on his quivering thigh after some minutes and laced their fingers together. He swallowed a couple of times, his throat hurting a bit from all the screaming he had done. He brought their hands up and lay them on his still loud, beating chest.

 

     "Mino, you're..." Taehyun started to say before he needed to swallow again, voice cracking in tiredness.

 

     "Yes babe? I'm what?" Mino smiled charmingly down at him, mouthing against his sharp, fair jaw.

 

     "You're... a demon spawn," Taehyun finished, closing his eyes and took a steadying breath in and out. Mino laughed warmly at his words and lay down beside the tired brunet, facing him. Taehyun scooted closer to his boyfriend and nuzzled the tanned neck in front of him, he could still feel his asshole quivering from the previous workout. Mino's hands had found their favorite spots in Taehyun's soft hair and on top of his equally soft butt, caressing both in soothing motions.

 

     "I can't believe, I've cum twice, like in fucking tidal waves. And you haven't cum even once," Taehyun said, cozily mouthing at Mino's neck.

 

     "Mmm, we're gonna have to fix that problem soon," the older boy said, tilting his head back and sighing pleasantly at the feeling of Taehyun's lips on his neck. It was not often for the brunet to get clingy with him.

 

Taehyun stopped his lazy kisses and looked up alarmingly, "Oh god, there's more?"

 

     "Hell yeah," Mino bend down and licked the other's lips, kissing him deeply once. "We haven't gotten to the fucking part yet," he said, pecking at Taehyun's clammy cheek.

 

     "Are you serious? I'm dead. I'm going to die. Have fun fucking a corpse," Taehyun stated and buried his face in the crook of Mino's neck, trying to escape the inevitable.

 

     "You're such a drama queen," Mino countered playfully.

 

Taehyun whined loudly, "I really don't think I can move any more," he hugged Mino tightly, pitching his voice higher for it to came out cute, hoping to win the older boy's favor.

 

Mino returned the brunet's embraced with a bear hug, "Aww, come on Taehyun-ah," he wrapped one leg around his boyfriend's lower body, letting him feel his hard-on. "Are you saying you're gonna neglect this poor baby? After he's been so patient, waiting for his turn?" He humped Taehyun's lower region purposely. Taehyun eep-ed at the touch and nervously took a peek at Mino's straining erection inside his tight briefs. Mino saw his curious gaze and pulled down his briefs, hooking it under his balls and presenting the brunet to his leaking, straining shaft in all its wet, naked glory.

 

Taehyun eyes bulged at the appendage. He guessed their lengths were almost equally long but while Taehyun's was lean and curved, Mino's was thick and veiny. His penis was the strong, blunt kind. Big at the top and even bigger at the base. Taehyun wondered how Mino exes had even taken the monster. It does not matter if you are a girl or a boy, that cock's girth looked impossible to fit anywhere.

 

     "Shit," Taehyun gulped anxiously. "Your,.. _baby,_ looked like it's ready to tear me a new hole," the brunet commented, timidly tapping the purple, not even red; straining penis on its leaking slit.

 

Mino sat up and took his briefs off completely, chucking it on the floor. He hovered on top of Taehyun's body on all fours, swooping down to kiss the brunet deeply in their usual, slow passion. Mino pulled away and gazed longingly into Taehyun's eyes, he smiled when he felt Taehyun's soft fingers ran through his dark hair and down to his lips. He took the tips into his mouth and sucked them lightly before pulling away. Mino sat back on his heels and grabbed the lube again, pouring a generous amount in his palm and stroking his hard erection after, sighing pleasantly at finally getting to touch his member. He leaned down again to kissed the brunet, swallowing the soft gasp that escaped the boy when he lined their cocks together, stroking them both to hardness.

 

     "Come on, we'll take it slow," he whispered soothingly, leaving his cock to play with Taehyun's hardening penis instead. He trailed kisses down Taehyun's jaw, against his neck, kissing his collarbone, the brunet mewled pleasantly underneath him. "Don't be scared, okay? I've screwed a lot of virgins before. I'll take care of you," Mino mouthed against the blushing chest.

 

     "I- really don't, ah, need, to know that," Taehyun breathed out. "You're, hah. Only making me mad," his hips jerked, that burning feeling steadily building up again in his groin.

 

Mino bends lower and sucked the leaking penis once, "Sorry," he replied sheepishly. He sat back and tore open one packet of a condom, rolling it on himself and lathered his erection with more lube. Kissing the tip of Taehyun's cock once more, he pulled the brunet up and took Taehyun's previous spot on the bed, laying himself down languorously. Mino grabbed the discarded pillow and bunched it up against the headboard, leaning his upper body back against it.

 

     "Get on top of me," he gently instructed. Taehyun moved and kneeled over Mino's lower body. He blushed hard when he saw his own shaft curved rigidly against his stomach only after a few expert strokes from his boyfriend. "Good, now position yourself comfortably. That's right, grab my cock and slowly take what you can. Don't force yourself," Mino said while caressing the milky thighs in front of him.

 

Taehyun glanced behind him and took Mino's hard shaft in his hand as told, aiming it at his hole and lowered himself slowly. He did it once, then twice, slowly pushing the tip in. He pushed down again and stopped when he felt the sting around his opening.

 

     "Ah, it won't give," Taehyun whined pathetically. Mino was breathing deeply through his nose, trying his best to calm his racing heart at the arousing view in front of him.

 

     "Slowly babe, yeah, like that," Mino said, stroking Taehyun's cock steadily. He stared at the brunet's shaking body and saw his own erection throbbing against Taehyun's backside, poking the hole lightly. He groaned as he felt the brunet manhandled his shaft here and there, touching the tip of his penis against the tight hole as if teasing him. Mino clenched his teeth and let the brunet take his agonizingly sweet time.

 

Taehyun raised his hips up and down shakily, "Ah, ah. W-why does, your head feels, ah, bigger than it looks? Ah," Taehyun asked, his hole clutching at the same place he last lowered himself onto.

 

     "It's just the shape. You're doing good Taehyun-ah," Mino gasped, thumbing the brunet's leaking slit and brought his thumb to his mouth, tasting the precum shamelessly. "Just lower yourself a bit more, my head is almost through," he said, feeling his tip being warmed by Taehyun's hole.

 

Taehyun bit his lip and keened helplessly, he forced his hips down and finally got the bulging head in through his tight splinter. "Aah! Ha, oh god," he moaned in shock.

 

     "Fuck, so tight. Fuck," Mino clutched his eyes shut, feeling the heated squeeze enveloping his head.

 

Taehyun mewled again at the exhilarating sensation, wanting to take more of the hard length inside him fast. He greedily humped the hard cock little by little. He was growing frustrated that he could not go down any faster, the condom chaffing his tender insides. It felt foreign and unnatural against his acute walls.

 

     "Shit, I- I don't, _ah, Mino,.._ " he whined in high pitched frustration at his boyfriend.

 

     "What is it? What's wrong?" Mino looked up, startled by Taehyun's obvious distress.

 

     "This, condom. Take it off. Feels weird. It's dragging too much. Take it off," Taehyun pleaded, humping the straining head of Mino's cock unsuccessfully.

 

Mino gulped in worry. He never had sex without protection before. He played around a lot, so he was always careful. "You sure? Maybe we need to lube you up some more," Mino tried to soothe the grumpy brunet.

 

     "No, no. Just, take it off," Taehyun demanded strongly. He pulled off from Mino's penis in an instant, gasping tiredly.

 

     "Okay, okay. Calm down, there. It's off," Mino said when he managed to take the condom off, throwing it somewhere on the bed. He fingered Taehyun's hole to check the wetness, he hastily grabbed the lube and poured some more onto his raw penis before Taehyun impatiently slapped his hand away and took the hot shaft in his own grip. He lowered himself persistently this time and felt Mino's slippery cock settled in halfway through.

 

     "Haa, ah! Feels better, ah," he sighed pleasantly, loving the feel of the veiny, hard rod against his tender walls. He slowly jabs the harden head against his prostate, fucking himself shallowly. "Oh, my-my prostate. Oh god," Taehyun moaned and braced both hands on Mino's shoulders, body bending low. His hips were moving on its own accord and his walls clenching Mino's erection tightly every time it struck his prostate. "Ah, I can't- feels, too good, Mino, Mino. Ah! Ah!" Taehyun cried his climax, the constant pressure against his sensitive lump and Mino's hand steadily stroking his sensitive cock jolted Taehyun into a sudden ejaculation. The brunet shouted a long moan, hips stuttering and hole squeezing half of the older boy's penis hard.

 

     "Oh fuck, too tight! Ah!" Mino came abruptly inside the younger boy's hole, surprised at the sudden tight spasm Taehyun's ass did when the brunet came.

 

     "Oh, w-what's this?" Taehyun smirked slightly, moaning halfway when he felt the warm liquid pumping steadily inside him. He watched his own twitching cock and semen splayed across the tanned abdominal muscles in front of him in lust. Mino's face was blissfully sated when he was done. "D-did you just came? With your, cock halfway in?" He teased the older boy. "That was fast," he breathed a relieved sigh and flopped down on top of his boyfriend's strong body, attaching himself cozily to the warm, hard plane.

 

     "You-your ass was squeezing me, like crazy. God, that was," Mino was at loss for words. The way Taehyun climaxed, he clutched Mino's cock even tighter than any girl. It was too fucking hot. He wants to feel it again. He has to. "Fuck, I'm still hard," he said, feeling his cock oozing steady precum inside the clenching, melting hole.

 

     "Mino, I don't think I can take any more of your cock. Your base is too big," Taehyun groused tiredly, feeling the older boy rolling his hips upwards, idly dragging his still hard penis in and out of Taehyun's hole at a leisured pace.

 

The older boy simply hummed in return at Taehyun's complaint and kept undulating his hips upwards unhurriedly, making the younger boy's hole quivered in ecstasy. Taehyun was in a bliss, having his hole breached little by little at Mino's will. His brain was clouded by minimal high, his body steadily climbing with lust. He mewled as his inner walls were given no other choice but to plainly enjoy the thorough massage Mino's cock was handing out. It was slowly driving the brunet insane. Taehyun whined frantically from the slow torture and sat up straighter, rocking shallowly on the older boy's cock. He moaned, mouth hanging open on choked breaths as he moves around, feeling Mino's hardness dragged exquisitely inside of him.

 

     "That's it. Slowly rock your bottom, babe," Mino said, encouraging the brunet. Taehyun's brows furrowed in concentration as he recalled the urgent need to swallow the erection full. Taehyun swiftly brought his hand behind him and traced the lining of his very stretched rim with a light gasp, then down to the rest of Mino's still exposed length. There was just too much of it, too wide for it to fit in his small hole. Taehyun whined in irritation, thinking of how he would be left unfulfilled. Mino lightly hushed the distraught boy who was grinding frantically on his hips.

 

     "You need to relax," Mino said soothingly, petting the boy's trembling thighs. He moved his tanned hands up the ladder of the boy's ribs, up the chest, thumbing the dusty pink nipples gently. Taehyun panted as he felt both strong palms closed over his flat chest, squeezing the pale flesh and rubbing his nipples. They firmed, caressed, and kneaded expertly, surprising the brunet.

 

     "Come here, come closer," Mino said, pulling the brunet down on top of him again. The older boy tilted his head forward and licked one nipple with a board swipe of his tongue.

 

     "Ah, w-what are you doing? I'm not a girl," Taehyun whined in protest at the peculiar feeling.

 

     "Just trying to help you relax. Trust me, babe," the older boy said, flicking his tongue rapidly on the hardening nub, hot breaths panted against pale sweaty skin. Taehyun almost lost his strength and dropped lower on top of his boyfriend from the sudden spike of pleasure running through his veins. He would never have imagined that his nipples were as sensitive as his penis. The wet lapping was sending electric tingles up his spine, his hole abruptly clenching the hot shaft at random. Taehyun heard the low moan Mino made and was unbelievably worked up by it. His body was inflamed with wantonness, rocking both ways forward to feel more of that wicked tongue and back to ease in the warm, hard cock into his hole.

 

     "Good, just a bit more," Mino spurred the brunet on, both hands on the slim waist while pushing the fat base of his penis gradually in. His mouth sucked the other neglected nipple hard. Taehyun howled from the heavenly feeling and clumsily caught hold of the wooden bed frame to hold himself up. He was in a dilemma over which part of his body should he get the most gratifying feeling of. He whined loudly when he felt the pinpricked pain of his peaking nub being pulled at by Mino's teeth, then lathered soothingly back. His hips did not stop humping back even for a second, his bottom almost meeting Mino's lower region.

 

     "Yeah baby, like that, almost there babe. You're doing great, Taehyun-ah," Mino purred in approval. He toyed both nipples with his fingers, circling the pert nubs around over and over. He flicked them back and forth, pressing and scratching at will before twisting the nubs harshly, pinching them hard and pulling them up. Taehyun screamed and sat back roughly against Mino's hips, simultaneously swallowing all of the massive, hard shaft into his trembling, tight hole.

 

     "Aah!! Fuck, oh god. So deep. Mino, you're so deep," Taehyun moaned, touching low on his stomach as if he could feel just how far up Mino's cock was in his bowels, spearing him unconditionally. Mino groaned in satisfaction, feeling the velvety soft walls of Taehyun's hole shuddering around his erection.

 

     "Fucking hot, Taehyun. Look at you, taking it all," he said, hands roaming all over the brunet's clammy body in worship. The brunet looked utterly alluring; body tilted back, hands shaking, mouth hanging open and eyes closed, savoring the feel of a full cock inside his lovely body for the first time. "Take your time, babe. Don't rush it," Mino breathed heavily, both hands on the brunet's plump butt, squeezing them lovingly. He stared at Taehyun's weeping shaft and swallowed, wanting to taste it so bad again.

 

     "Ah, so full. Oh god, oh god," Taehyun started to rock his hips clumsily as he got used the feeling. Mino grunted as he swept his hands reverently back up over the boy’s firm chest, down over his milky hips, then closed both palms over Taehyun's fleshy bottom before lifting him up slowly and then dropping him again.

 

The thickness of Mino's manhood pushed the excess lube out of the brunet's ass, the squish of Taehyun's body sinking back onto it every time was loud. Taehyun was so wet, so turned on. He began to move, rocking and lifting his hips clumsily on top of the older boy. Mino encouraged him to move slowly at his own pace, allowed him his freedom to discover. His hands rested on Taehyun's hips, guiding him. The brunet rolled his hips clumsily as he felt the painful stretch of his opening gradually diminishing itself away and was replaced by the heady feeling of being so pleasurably full.

 

     "Fuck yeah, so beautiful. Take what you need," Mino moaned, loving the heat surrounding his cock entirely. Taehyun began to build up a rhythm, enveloping the older boy with his quivering hole closed so tightly around his boyfriend. Mino hissed and exhaled in approval. The brunet seemed to be lost in his newfound hazy rapture, rocking his hips without a care in the world.

 

     "Need help babe?" Mino grunted, thrusting his hips up purposely against the brunet, making him choked out a sharp, startled whine. He grind his hips deeply as he pulled the brunet's own down against him. Taehyun moaned, his hand instantly went back to touch his stomach, trying to feel the hot cock buried so deeply inside him.

 

     "Aaah, you're fucking me, so deep. Ah! We're fucking, oh god, Mino, Mino," Taehyun's movements turned jerky and unsteady as the sensation grew more pleasurable.

 

Mino sat up, steadying himself with one hand on the bed and wrapping the other around Taehyun waist, plastering his palm against the brunet's tailbone to hold him steady. He dug his heels into the sheet and stabbed his cock into the younger boy sharply, grinding it deeply before pulling out halfway, doing it over and over as he drank in the helpless moans it pulled from the brunet.

 

     "You're having sex, for the first time. Do you like it? Does it feel good?" Mino groaned lustfully in question. Taehyun nodded frantically in return, his head too clouded by pleasure.

 

The older boy caressed the nape of Taehyun's neck and pulled him into a kiss. He thrusts his hips against the younger boy fast, eating up all of his cute whines. Taehyun threw both arms around Mino's shoulders and held on, panting desperately into the older boy's mouth. Mino smirked against the kiss and slowed his rhythm, grinding deep as Taehyun rocked forward onto his boyfriend's cock. Their breaths mingle together, warming the air between them.

 

     "Mino, ah! So good. Ah, Mino, I can't-" Taehyun whined and slumped forward against the older tiredly, breathing ragged as he started to lose his energy.

 

Mino was too far gone to care, he lay the brunet down on the bed with a groan, pulling his penis out. Taehyun's pale, trembling body was mouthwatering for the older boy. He gazed hungrily from the top of the boy's disheveled hair, down to his kissed bruised lips, his blushing chest, heaving torso and enticing cock. His red, open hole quivering in place, tempting the older boy to continue his plunder. Taehyun was wide open, he could take it. Mino's lust was in full force, he cannot control his desire to debauch the brunet any longer.

 

Mino swallowed a hungry moan, he lathered his penis again with more lube and aligned the bulbous head of his cock to the younger's wet hole. He pushed forward ruthlessly into the pliant, beautiful body in a single hard stroke, making the brunet shout in surprise. Mino sighed pleasantly, basking in the feel of the hole's trembling shudders clenching around him. Taehyun's hole was amazingly soft and tight. He pressed in deeply and then pulled out until the head of his cock caught on the thinly stretched rim. Taehyun grunted when Mino shoved back in, bottoming out inside his bowels. He did it twice more, just to hear Taehyun's punched out moans every time. He pulled out completely, leaving a trail of sloppy wetness on the winking hole. He wants more, he needed more of the brunet, the thoughts were driving him wild.

 

The older boy took hold of Taehyun's ankles in each hand and spread his arms, forcing the younger's legs wide. He bent the brunet's body in half while simultaneously splitting him open. Mino was utterly pleased and turned on at the boy's flexibility. Taehyun whimpered, feeling the muscles of his thighs trembled from the intense stretch, his crack opened flat, exposing the glistening, red pucker for Mino to drink the sight in.

 

Mino moved his hips and rubbed his straining cock slickly against the gaping hole. The flushed, fat head of his cock dripped precum over the sensitive hole before he pushed inside, splitting the brunet open again with his massive cock. Taehyun trembled from the familiar stretch. His glazed brown eyes wet with tears, letting out sweet drawn-out breaths softly. Mino's cock throb harder as the young boy's shuddering body worked to accommodate him again, walls clinging deliciously when he thrust deeper. No matter how many times he breached the hole, Taehyun's hot cavern seemed to cling undeniably tight as if it was the first time. He held up Taehyun's ankles in a tight grip, split as wide as possible and started to slammed his hips forward fiercely, building up his own familiar rhythm, the kind of fucking he always belted out and drove everyone crazy, against the brunet's ass. Mino's hot gaze dropped to the painfully stretched opening, loving the way his fat base bottomed out every time he entered the brunet fully. The view helped hastened his climax, making him slammed his hips roughly.

 

     "Mino!" Taehyun whined from the surprisingly hard fuck. "Shit, please, I can't take it. Oh god, so hard. God, need to cum! Mino, Mino," Taehyun chanted over and over, moaning shamelessly, hands twisting and pulling the sheets beside his head helplessly.

 

Mino smirked, brows furrowing and pistoning his hips hard, “Touch yourself. Stroke your cock, Taehyun."

 

Taehyun was reluctant to touch his penis. It was always too sensitive for him to play with. But when he heard the low timbre of his boyfriend's order, he cannot help but wanting to do it, wanting to please the older boy in any way possible. He grabbed onto his leaking shaft, stroking it up and down as fast as Mino's thrusts were, trying to match his rhythm. The brunet howled when Mino changed the angles of his thrusts to fuck his abused prostate. Taehyun began to shriek and undulate his pelvis, his back arching uncontrollably trying to get away from the assault. Taehyun's face contorted with pained ecstasy. The older boy switched his hands to grabbed the thrashing hips bruisingly, stilling the movements and forcing the brunet to bear the brutal thrusts targeting his tender lump.

 

     “Ah! Fuck! Too much, it's too much! Mino, please, please, ah!”

 

Mino growled hotly at his squirming body, “You can do it, Taehyun. Cum for me, stroke harder."

 

Taehyun's hand moved faster and faster on his straining cock until his body shook as he was brought to sobbing whimpers in a mess of forceful climax. The older boy's cock pressed hard against his prostate, pounding it rhythmically still as Taehyun's hand continued his stroking, his penis shooting white fluid from his sensitive slit. The brunet wept with shuddering breaths as soon as it was done, but Mino continued to wring every last drop from his body.

 

     "Is that all? I'm sure there's more. I'm going to milk you fucking dry," he stated lowly with an evil grin.

 

     "No, Mino," Taehyun moaned miserably, arching his back and shivering. The constant feel of Mino's hard head thrusting against his prostate was overwhelming. "It's too much. My ass, please." He sobbed openly.

 

     "You're one horny, sexy motherfucker, Taehyun-ah. Tell me there's more. Fuck, you look so beautiful cumming," the older boy sang his praises. His cock cruelly nudged the bud inside Taehyun nonstop.

 

Taehyun keened against the crumpled sheets; crying, toes curling and his shoulders shaking as more tears fell from his eyes. The flow of cum from his slit picked back up again. Mino rocked his cock against the brunet's prostate, milking it with constant steady pressure until the cumming stopped. Mino reached down and cupped the brunet's smooth balls, squeezing them gently. Taehyun's back arched helplessly as one last squirt of cum spurted out pathetically. He sobbed and dropped his hips back onto the tangled sheets tiredly.

 

Mino gazed down reverently at the crying brunet, captivated by the raw beauty. He leaned down and wrapped the spent body in his arms, blanketing the brunet in a warm embrace as he leisurely grinds his cock within the hot, velvety cavern, going everywhere but at the tendered lump. He kissed the younger boy, lapping the inside of his mouth as tenderly as he could. Mino's heart was bursting with happiness, Taehyun was bewitching beyond words. His soft fair skin, his lilting melodic voice, his lush delicate body and amazingly sensitive sex; all of them was a sight to behold, to experience and to cherish. He fucking loves the brunet so much for giving him all of those.

 

He groaned, his hips stuttered, his balls pulled tight as he came. His cum gushing into the twitching, soft hole. He smiled in satisfaction, cock planted so very deep. He creamed the brunet's virgin hole until his cum welled up around his shaft, frothing and dripping out of Taehyun's hole.

 

     "Fucking beautiful," he breathed, kissing the boy's sweaty forehead. "You're so pretty," he continued, raining kisses down the brunet's flushed face. "So good, babe," he kissed him warmly. Taehyun sighed, closing his eyes and enjoying the slow kiss. He brought his arms up and around the older boy's shoulders, caressing his dark hair and broad back tiredly.

 

Taehyun's face was a mess. His ass felt like a mess too but Taehyun was glad that Mino had marked him in the most intimate place. The feel of the older boy's warm seed in him felt so very comforting, making him feel owned. He would never want to do it with anyone else. As ravishingly hot and forcefully erotic as Mino was, he also lovingly caressed and worshiped Taehyun wholly. The brunet returned the kiss as deeply and appreciatively as he could. His heart bursting, his hole shuddering.

 

     "Thanks, you're okay too I guess," Taehyun breathed back, smirking lightly at his wonderful, handsome boyfriend.

 

     "Just okay?" Mino teased, rolling his hips in circles. Taehyun keened helplessly at the feeling.

 

     "A-adequate. That's about it," the brunet replied playfully. He gasped softly when he felt the older boy gently pulled out, his hole felt strangely empty. His hand wondered curiously down and over his balls, touching his pulsating rim hesitantly. Mino sat up and watched those curious fingers poked at the gaping entrance. Mino pushed in two of his own fingers beside Taehyun's hesitant ones. The older boy saw and they both felt the hot cum trickling out of the redden hole.

 

     "Shit," Taehyun gasped. "I'm so loose," he pulled his hand back up, his ass feeling too sore to touch.

 

     "You'll get used to it," Mino said before shoving his fingers in one last time, scratching the abused prostate and making the brunet whined before pulling out completely. Taehyun took a steadying breath and watched as the older boy lay down beside him on the bed again. Mino turned to face him, pushing Taehyun's messy bangs behind his ear.

 

     "So, are you okay with it? With sex, I mean?" Mino asked, gazing into Taehyun's eyes.

 

     "Yeah. It was scary but, the pleasure was worth it in the end," Taehyun said, smiling happily back at the older boy. "You did a fine job taking care of me. I appreciate that," Taehyun said and pecked Mino's lips lightly.

 

     "I'm glad," the older boy sighed in relief. "Thanks for letting me have your virginity, babe," Mino grinned as he kissed the boy. Taehyun smacked him on his chest. "Another satisfied customer! Huge Boy is happy to be of service," he pulled away from the bruised lips and exclaimed in glee, stroking his half hard member proudly.

 

     "What?" Taehyun was doing that face again. The face that says _please don't say anything stupid, you're only making me suffer._

 

     "Huge Boy. You know, my cock," Mino leered suggestively, raising one eyebrow.

 

     "You named... your cock," Taehyun stated, more than questioned.

 

     "Yeah! This baby had never let me, or anyone he's screwing, down. He deserved a name. Heck, maybe even an award in his honor. Like a golden dildo made out of his shape and size," Mino said, arms raised high as he stretches his wonderfully tanned body. Taehyun was looking at him with so much pain in his eyes. Mino just laughed in return. "What's wrong, Taehyun-ah? You didn't name yours? Want me to help?" He asked.

 

     "No."

 

     "How about Weeping Wand?" He suggested with a grin. "Blushing Maiden? The Shy Guy?" His hand traveled down to tug lightly at Taehyun's spent cock.

 

     "Fuck you, Song Mino," the brunet replied and hit him in the head with a pillow, trying to smother the older boy to death.

 

     "Hahaha! I give, I give!" Mino cried out, taking the pillow away and shoving it underneath his head snugly. He sighed pleasantly and glanced at the clock on the far wall, "So, what time will your family be back?" He asked.

 

Taehyun blinked and reached over his annoying boyfriend to grab his phone on the bedside table with a tired groan. His ass and his whole body were so sore. He checked the device and scrolled down a few messages.

 

     "Oh, they'd just texted awhile ago. Said they're on their way back. Hmm, this was a while ago. They might reach home in a few hours or so maybe," Taehyun sighed and tossed his phone somewhere on the bed.

 

     "Mmhmm, more than enough time for another round," Mino tried to roll over on top of the younger boy but was stopped halfway with Taehyun's hand firmly on his chest.

 

     "No, I want a shower. I'm all sticky and gross and my ass is on fire," Taehyun demanded. Mino blinked at the brunet, at his smooth hand on his tanned chest, and down to their exposed members.

 

     "Shower sex!" He exclaimed excitedly.

 

     "No!" Mino winced when his chest was hit again by the angry brunet. He rubbed the sore spot and pouted in defeat.

 

     "Aish, you're such a party pooper. Alright, come on, your highness. Let's get you all cleaned up," Mino said and pulled the brunet up to his shaky feet.

 

Taehyun was perplexed at how the older boy could still be so energetic after their tiring round of sex. He worried his bottom lip, cautiously guessing if Mino's libido was as strong as his stamina. It would be the death of him if that would be the case. Mino happily bounced on his feet, dragging both their naked bodies across the cold hallway to the bathroom outside of Taehyun's clammy bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Taehyun honestly did not know how he ended up in this position. One minute he was enjoying the warm shower cascading down his sore back muscles with Mino behind him, digging into his ass and cleaning it gently, the next thing he knew the shower was cut off, Mino's hard cock was buried so deep inside his fresh hole, the brunet choking on his breath as Mino fucked him against the tiled bathroom wall.

 

Taehyun could say it for sure now, the older boy was without a doubt; _a fucking sex beast._

 

     "Ah, so fucking hot, Taehyun-ah. Your ass. 'squeezing me so good," Mino continued to thrust his hips relentlessly forward in and out of Taehyun's snug hole, the velvety cavern hot and still so tight. Taehyun was bending against the wall, head lolling as he looked down at his own hardened penis swinging back and forth between his legs, following the wicked slams. His hands scrambled all over the surface of the cold marble tiles in front of him, trying to latch onto anything for support.

 

     "Mino, I said, no. Ah!,... so good. Ah, yes, yes," Taehyun moaned openly, feeling every hard thrust deep within his gut. The sound of their hips slapping against each other echoed loudly throughout the bathroom.

 

Mino groaned and canted his hips slow and shallow, making the younger boy's knees weak. When Taehyun took it as smoothly as his hole lets him, the older boy lengthened his stroke. Soon enough, he picked up the pace and was drawing his cock halfway out, then snapping his hips forward hard; greedily pushing through the boy's opened and willing entrance. Taehyun twitched violently and moaned shamelessly into the air; a sure sign that Mino was pounding his prostate again.

 

     “You okay, Taehyun?” Mino asked distractedly, both hands spreading the plump cheeks wide and his hips never relenting its movements.

 

A loud whined was heard. “I'm so close, need to cum. Please, fuck that spot, harder. Hard as you can. Ah!"

 

     “Leave it to me, babe,” Mino whispered against Taehyun's skin. He kissed the shuddering shoulder and neck before switching and grabbed the slim hips bruisingly, pushed his cock in harder, holding the boy tighter, already fucking him deeper.

 

The brunet groaned, hazy and desperate in his chase for climax. He rolled his hips back against Mino with a smack of skin on skin, wanting more. The stretch and constant stroke of a hot, hard shaft in his hole were ridiculously addictive. Why is the feeling of having a warm, hard cock in your ass, thrusting and pulling at your inner walls felt so good? It was turning him into a moaning mess. Taehyun had totally forgotten the fact that his family was on their way back, that they could reach home at any given time and hear them fucking loudly in their family bathroom. All Taehyun could think of was how good his ass felt, how possessive Mino's hands was on his waist, how loud his heart was beating against his chest. It made him heady and so, so horny.

 

It was not long before they were moaning, grunting and crying out together. The constant stab against his prostate was a hooking feeling that he wish would never end, wanting only for his building lust to reach its peak and stay there forever. When Taehyun finally climaxed, he sprayed his cum all over the wall with a keening moan, surprised he even have any cum yet left. His ass clutched Mino's shaft deliciously, making the older boy came from it. Mino pulled the brunet up and rocked into Taehyun hard enough to slam the boy against the wall as he ejaculated deep inside the brunet, slamming his hips twice as his feet scraped against the squeaking floor for purchase.

 

     “Mino,” Taehyun moaned. “Fuck, holy shit…” he breathed, feeling the warm seed took place again deep in his previously clean hole.

 

Mino bit the milky neck in front of him as he grind his hips deep one last time, his cock milked of his last drop. The older boy blinked away the haze of his orgasm and pulled out from the twitching hole with a strangled groan. He looked down and saw a light blush tainting the brunet's fair mounds from their intense ass on hips slapping, cum slowly trickled down his boyfriend's shaking thigh. Mino turned the brunet hastily around, pinning him against the wall and kissing him in fervor; breathing and tasting the boy's exquisite mouth. He was totally addicted. Taehyun's mouth, Taehyun's ass, Taehyun's seed; everything was mouthwatering to him. He can never get enough of them. It was as if the boy was made solely for his taste.

 

Taehyun gasped loudly when he was let go and wobbled away from the small cubicle after they had both calm down from the high, limping slightly as he walked towards the sink. He leaned heavily against the counter with a tiny whine, feeling the raw ache inside ass.

 

     "Where're you going, babe?" Mino called out in a satisfied sigh as he turned the shower on, rinsing himself.

 

     "Away from you. Anymore fucking and my ass will literally be Out of Order," Taehyun grumbled. He flipped the tab on the sink and rinsed his face tiredly.

 

     "Hmm, didn't look like you hated it though," Mino replied smugly, stepping out of the cubicle and wiping himself down with a clean towel.

 

     "Of course not, it's a normal bodily reaction to be turned on when having sex," Taehyun said while splashing more water onto his blushing face. Although his body was tired, his lust was also fully sated. He saw his boyfriend taking a seat on the covered toilet from the mirror, the older boy raked his eyes all over Taehyun's body from top to bottom. His hungry gaze paused notably on his redden bottom. "Don't even think about it," Taehyun warned.

 

Mino smirked and sat back as he shrugged his shoulders, crossing his legs wide, exposing his limp huge member unashamedly. Taehyun glared at the older boy through the mirror and wiped his torso down from his sticky cum with a wet hand towel. His boyfriend was impossible, he was fucking Taehyun as if he was trying to make up for all the lost times he did not have sex these past few months. He was also milking Taehyun dry as if he was amending Taehyun's past for not jerking off often enough as a teenager. Taehyun grumbled distractedly as he noticed a few bruises on his collarbone and curiously traced a red hickey on his neck with a finger, he winced.

 

     "When did you put this?" Taehyun asked in a surprised note, he really did not notice it at all.

 

Mino hummed and shook his head, "I don't know. Can't remember. There's more behind you though if you're curious," he pointed out helpfully.

 

Taehyun reached over his shoulder and gasped as he found a few more hickeys. They stung a little when he pressed them down. Mino's length twitched impulsively when he heard the boy's whining gasps.

 

     "Oh god, you really did a number on me, you bastard. Now I need to be careful not to show this to anyone," Taehyun whined grumpily, he turned around this way and that to check his back on the mirror.

 

     "You only need to hide it from your mom. The rest though, I don't think they'd mind. Oh, show it to Pyo! Let him see that I'm finally not suffering from blue balls," Mino suggested in glee.

 

Taehyun harrumphs in return, "You're going to suffer some epic blue balls case for this. I'm not letting you near me for a month."

 

Mino whined loudly in protest, "No! Why? They're not that bad! Just a little red, some a little purple but it'll go away in no time!"

 

Taehyun ignored his boyfriend's protests. He pressed on a few hickeys and winced at every touch. This was a first time he experienced such a thing. This was a first time he experienced a lot of things. He would not say he hated any of it, but some of the new things are overwhelming and scary. He looked down and saw his hanging cock, a little damp from the shower and the sex. He curiously traced his exposed head and gasped lightly, it was so smooth and sensitive to the touch. He traced the glands underneath it, then around the tight foreskin that was pulled back. The reminder of Mino's teeth was once down there made his cock twitched slowly back to life. He still would not touch it fully. He was afraid of both the pleasure and pain it would surely bring up.

 

Mino's hand had been steadily pumping his own cock at a leisured pace when he saw Taehyun curiously traced and touched his own fair body. The younger boy was completely oblivious to the rising blush across his cheeks and chest. How his nipples had pebbled in the cold air and his ass still trickling some of Mino's cum. Mino stroked his shaft quietly, wanting to hear every gasps and whine the brunet made every time he found something new and embarrassing on his beautiful body. He felt like a pervert, watching his boyfriend like this but it only fueled his desire when knowing that every spot Taehyun traced was a product of Mino's doing. He did that, he claimed that alluring body and he would do it again and again. He was very sure that he would never be satisfied ever even if he was given the chance to worship the brunet's body in all his naked glory for an entire day and night. The younger boy was too sexy for his own good.

 

Mino swallowed hungrily as he saw Taehyun's fingers reaching for his back. The younger boy spreads his asshole to the cold room and shivered. With his index and ring fingers on each side of the abused pucker, his middle finger dove curiously inside, pushing some of the cum out. Mino's erection stood tall at the sight. He needed to hold the younger boy, needed to kiss him deeply, taste him and fill him up again, marking the brunet as his in the most intimate way possible. Mino does not know where this intense feeling was coming from. The older boy had never felt this way before, never had he strongly craved for a person's body. He just wants to swallow Taehyun whole.

 

Taehyun who was blind to what he was doing to his boyfriend, continued to finger himself slowly. He did it a couple of times before in the past but it had never managed to make him feel good. Now though, now that he truly knew just how hungry his hole could be, how much it ache for Mino's cock to make itself at home inside of him; he could never not finger himself silly anymore. Closing his eyes, he could feel how loose the walls were, how tender his rim was from being stretched by Mino's large cock. It was a heady feeling.

 

Taehyun startled violently when he felt Mino's arms wrapped around him, the older boy's body was plastered flat against his back. Mino kissed the crook of his neck, tanned fingers circling and flicking his pointy nipples. Taehyun gasped harshly when he felt the older boy's penis catching on his rim, the bulbous head was diamond hard.

 

     "M-Mino, no. I'm tired, I can't anymore," he pleaded reluctantly but cannot help but to be so turned on as his nipples were pinched and his rim slowly probed.

 

A pained sound, halfway between a cry and a moan, escaped the brunet as Mino sunk his teeth at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Taehyun canted his hips backward, feeling the wet tip of Mino's shaft teasing his entrance. His fingers dug at the countertop uselessly, his body throbbed in a sudden lust.

 

     "You shouldn't have teased me then. What were you think you're doing, playing with yourself and expect me to just sit and watch?" The low, rich baritone of Mino's voice vibrated against his neck, sending shivers down his spine. "You're so beautiful, Taehyun. Look at yourself in the mirror," Mino commanded softly near his ear.

 

Taehyun squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to look at the mirror, at how lewd and indecent he must be.

 

     "Open your eyes, babe."

 

Mino pressed closer, grinding his stiff penis against the cleft of Taehyun's trembling ass. Taehyun whined feebly as he forced himself to look into the mirror, watching the strong tanned arms wrapped possessively around his heaving torso, heart beat climbing higher and higher. Taehyun swallowed as his throat felt parched from the heat running through his veins, heavy-lidded eyes locked onto Mino's sharp gaze as the older boy rested his chin on Taehyun's shoulder, kissing the expanse skin in slow worship. The hunger in that heated gaze made him shiver in wanton delight.

 

     "Do you want this?" Mino asked while touching the head of his cock at the entrance of Taehyun's quivering hole, teasingly nudging it, his precum dripping hot.

 

Taehyun mewled keenly despite his efforts to contain the noises. Mino was being a complete dick, the older boy knew very well Taehyun's ass could only handle so much but the brunet's desire to feel that euphoric orgasm again was strong. His cock ached, throbbing so hard and matching the pounding thud of his stuttering heart. Taehyun moaned in demand, his body moving on its own accord as he grind back mindlessly, hoping for the rigid shaft to swiftly enter him.

 

Mino's arms tightened almost unbearably around him and the older boy's lips smirked upwards, his cheek resting against Taehyun's. "Be honest, Taehyun. Do you want this? Do you want me, deep inside you?" He asked in a husky whisper.

 

Without thinking, Taehyun tilted his head around to press hot, desperate kisses against Mino's jaw and wherever he could reach in a whine, surprising the older boy. "Yes, yes, I want it. I'm aching inside, you have no idea. Please, Mino."

 

Mino instinctively dug his fingers into the brunet's hips, stilling his movements with a bruising strength and swooped down for a fierce kiss, making Taehyun spill a litany of chocked pleas and whimpers that made even himself blushed to hear.

 

Just as suddenly, Mino pulled away, his reflection a little wilder than before. "Good. You taste so good," Mino praised him, grinding his hips forward to Taehyun's utter delight. Mino's hand reached out randomly for the nearest bottled liquid he could grab on the counter, knocking everything else down.

 

Taehyun met his boyfriend's wild eyes in the mirror, arching his back shamelessly against Mino's front with a feverish need. He brushed the heated erection he felt against his ass over and over. He was rewarded with a gasp, but those strong hands held his hips still and Taehyun cried out in frustration.

 

     "Fuck, you're so eager. Hold on, babe," Mino said as his fingers, slicked with some liquid hygiene brand pushed inside the brunet's hole, opening him up with rough haste.

 

     "Oh god, yes, yes. I want it, please, give me your cock. Mino, now, please," Taehyun moaned as those fingers roughly scissoring him opened in a rush. "I'm good now, just put it in. Mino, fill me up, now, now, please." Taehyun begged, once again losing all inhibitions.

 

     "Ah, you're so polite when we're fucking. It's amazing," Mino purred his praises. Taehyun's thighs were spread wider by the older boy, and the blunt head of Mino's cock pushed up and into him in one swift thrust. Taehyun moaned as his body adjusted to the invasion again. No matter how many times he was entered, his hole always felt as if it would split in two by Mino's massive shaft. The burn from it ignited his arousal sky-high, it felt amazingly good.

 

Mino took him hard in front of the mirror, never once looking away from the flushed, lewd body reflected back at him. Taehyun echoed each punched in his gut with moans of his own, the older boy's cock steadily fucking him harder by the minute. Mino's tanned hands never stopped twisting and pinching the brunet's aching nipples, occasionally those wicked fingers traveled up and into Taehyun's mouth to open them wide and made his moan embarrassingly loud. The brunet's whole body was shaking and burning from lust, he cannot take it anymore.

 

     "Please, oh please, Mino," Taehyun begged as he scratched the mirror and the counter aimlessly, he was past any coherent thought, "Please, it's too much. I can't stand-- I can't. Room, bed. On the bed, please," he pleaded as he felt his knees quaking in place. The bathroom counter was uncomfortable, the edge digging into his hips bruisingly. He knew Mino would be near to impossible to stop, and the only way Taehyun could take all of their intense fucking was by him laying himself out on the bed for the older boy to ravish. He wanted to be fucked silly too but his body was exhausted. Mino growled in warning instead at his plea, not wanting to let the brunet go even for a second. His mind was only on a single mission of fucking both their brains out.

 

Taehyun stood and waddled away towards the door clumsily, grabbing at the knob helplessly as Mino continued to fuck his hole while moving, hands refused to let his waist go, hips pistoning without care. "Mi-- no, please--, please, oh god," he grunted at every step. Taehyun managed to open the bathroom door but a well aimed jabbed against his prostate wreaked a heavy cry out of him. His knees gave out and he fell down to the floor on his hands and knees, panting hard.

 

Mino breathed in hard and wasted no time in repositioning the brunet. He kneeled down behind the boy, pushing Taehyun's shoulders low and raised the younger boy's ass up, presenting the redden, wet hole for himself. Mino drank in the sight greedily. Taehyun's long limbs were pale and shapely, the arch of his back a delicate curve and his round perfect bottom was thrust up high. Everything looked so fucking delicious to the older boy, he wants to bite every bit of the brunet's creamy skin.

 

Taehyun's face burned in embarrassment. His current position was too obscene, bent over on all fours, his elbows on the wooden hallway parquet while his skinny knees still on the cool bathroom marbled floor. He was halfway out of the bathroom before succumbing to his lust. He whined fervidly when he felt Mino's hands caressing him all over his damped body on the floor.

 

Mino growled deeply in delight. Taehyun looked so fucking beautiful with his head down, ass up, his leaking penis hanging between his legs. Mino spat heavily onto his own palm and stroked his red shaft. He then spread Taehyun's ass wider, pushing his cock forward hard as Taehyun choked out a strangled cry.

 

     "Fuck! Mino! It's too deep. Too deep!" Taehyun cried out helplessly on the floor, eyes starting to water. The angle of their bodies was giving the older boy the deepest access into Taehyun's trembling hole. He could feel the hard cock being embedded so deeply in his gut.

 

Mino can barely even register the words, far too hooked with how tight Taehyun still was as he started to slam his hips again. He quickly found his intense rhythm from before, thrusting in fast as he felt his penis going impossibly deeper inside the brunet. He groaned, both hands heavy around the younger's slim waist, swinging him back and forth by the hips harshly, forcing the howling brunet to meet the force of his thrusts, solely to enjoy those helpless punched out lovely cries.

 

     "Fuck yeah. Shit, so good. You're so good, fuck. So pretty, so tight. Shit," Mino praised the younger boy over and over, his cock being enveloped fully.

 

Without failing, Mino brushed his hardened tip against Taehyun's prostate again, eager for the brunet to cum and grip his cock tightly when he climaxed. The way Taehyun's body tensed with each thrusts only left his hole tighter and Mino was desperate for more. His thrusts were merciless; quick, hard and relentless as he fucks into the brunet.

 

     "You want to cum right? You always cum without me touching you. Do it, Taehyun. Cum. I'll fuck your tender nub good. Cum for me, babe," Mino demanded heavily from behind, breathing a low moan and snapping his hips down against the brunet, fucking him faster.

 

Taehyun moaned as he heard the low timbre of Mino's voice. He wailed and scratched the floor helplessly as his cock obeyed and jerked itself, shooting white seeds onto the wooden floor. Taehyun could practically hear the sound of his cum splattering against the surface hard. His exhausted body flopped down onto the floor after his sweet release, letting go of the massive shaft in his ass and lying in his own puddle of cum without care, wheezing tiredly.

 

Mino lay heavily on top of the brunet's back, sliding his wet cock against the sweaty crack of Taehyun's ass up and down. Taehyun wiggled and whined in protest.

 

     "No, floor is, too hard. It's uncomfortable, Mino. The bed. Take me to bed," Taehyun demanded, tears falling from his eyes from his overwhelming hard orgasm.

 

Mino quickly got up and dragged the brunet with him, holding him close as he maneuvered Taehyun towards his bedroom.

 

     "My cum. Wipe it from the floor. Clean it, please," Taehyun begged distractedly, horrified by the thought of them getting caught by it if his family were to come back soon.

 

Mino clicked his tongue but obliged the brunet's request. He leaned Taehyun against the wall for support as he then went into the bathroom and hastily threw a used towel on the wet patch. He kicked it around in a sorry act to cleaned up their mess. Once he was satisfied he wiped all of it clean, he turned around towards the younger boy only to see the brunet curiously fingering his opened hole again, wincing as he traced the stretched, abused rim.

 

Mino groaned helplessly and surged up against the brunet, turning the younger boy to face him and thrusting his tongue deep into that hot mouth.

 

     "Mffhm-- Mi, no?" Taehyun whimpered against their wet kiss, unsure of the older boy's sudden demanding needs.

 

     "Don't. Do that," Mino replied, breathing against the bruised lips. "Don't touch yourself. Don't fuck your hole sexily like that with your fingers, I can't take it," he stated hotly, tongue swooping in everywhere inside the hot, wet cavern. Mino started groping and squeezing his favorite mounds. He brought one of Taehyun's creamy thighs up to wrapped around his waist, hand caressing up from the smooth knee and down until the pert buttocks. His still rigid erection was back at poking Taehyun's entrance teasingly.

 

     "Mino, put it in," Taehyun pleaded as he felt the tip of Mino's cock rubbing against his wet hole. "You haven't finished. Put it in, it's so empty," Taehyun said and wrapped his arms around Mino's neck. He was utterly confused by himself. One minute he was in denial, the next he was begging to be fucked shamelessly. Sex was making him stupid, that was for sure. It was surely his biggest weakness.

 

Mino's other hand wasted no time in grabbing his own penis, lining it up against the familiar hole. Taehyun clung to Mino's shoulders, biting down on his lower lip as the cock started pushing up slowly into his ass again, making him gasp in delight.

 

     "Ah, yes,” he breathed, the feeling of having Mino's cock buried in his ass was highly satisfying. He started kissing Mino's neck, leaving a hickey of his own on the sharp collarbone. He felt Mino's hands twitched, the older boy growled and grind his cock deep. Taehyun bit the older boy's earlobe, rolling it around in his mouth with his tongue before going down and kitten licking the expense of his boyfriend's long neck. Mino seemed to be enjoying his shower of affection, grinding so deliciously deep inside Taehyun's gut as he felt the older boy's cock seemed to grow thicker. Taehyun threw his head back, knocking it against the wall and mewled pleasantly. If Mino's cock gets anymore bigger than this then his hole would surely be split opened.

 

     "Mino, cum inside, please. I want you, fill me up again," Taehyun moaned, he sucked on Mino's neck and the older boy made an anguished whine. He slammed in deep, stretching the rim painfully wide on his large base, making the brunet see stars. "Yes, that's it. Cum in me. As deep as you can, please."

 

Mino gave a low groan as he pinned Taehyun hard against the wall. Grabbing those milky buttocks in both hands, he slammed up into the brunet's squelching hole with all the repressed urged of someone who has been holding back. His cock hammered into Taehyun's ass relentlessly, making the hole burn hot and Taehyun's own cock twitched limply, trying to get up.

 

     “Yes! Yes, fuck! It's so good, ah! Ah!" Taehyun gasped, over and over, clawing at Mino's broad back desperately. Mino seemed to like it when the brunet leaves marks on him. He would not stop moaning and growling when he felt nails dragging on his back, teeth biting at his neck. The older boy only fucked Taehyun harder with heavy grunts, short and sharp strokes that felt manic and utterly selfish.

 

     "Ah! Ah! Yes! Fuck me, use me, Mino! Shit, oh god," Taehyun wailed loudly, relishing at the way his hole was being thoroughly plowed. His cries and Mino's groans echoed down the empty hallway, voices bouncing against the darkened walls and filling up the whole house.

 

Taehyun whined fervidly as he peeked over Mino's shoulder, glazed eyes unfocused at the end of the hallway, watching the front door with dangerous apprehension and mounting high. Just a twist of a lock from that wooden slab and both of them would be in perfect view for the whole world to see. Taehyun was disturbed that he felt unbelievably turned on by that thought; of how someone could see him getting pummeled by Mino's cock desperately, his boyfriend's abundant hot cum frothing at his hole, his loud and shameless moans that would not stop asking for more. He unconsciously pulled Mino's body closer, scratching the broad back of his boyfriend's sweating body, leaving possessive red lines all over. The desire to claim the older boy was as strong as his growing lust.

 

Mino groaned at Taehyun's apparent eagerness, the younger boy was pushing all of his savage buttons. He had never fucked anyone so hard in his life. He was always considerate of his partner's feelings, dancing around between their limits. Also because they were girls and no matter how rough they wanted it, it did not even manage to satisfy his own selfish needs fully. But when it came to Taehyun, it was as if a floodgate was finally broken.

 

The younger boy's body was insatiable, taking everything Mino had dished out splendidly even when those pretty lips whined in protest. His snug hole felt heavenly, every shove was as satisfying as his first trembling breached, every kiss grew more savory than the last. He was losing his mind, he was convinced that Taehyun was made out of sweet honey and aphrodisiac. It was the only explanation for this strong addiction. He just cannot seem to leave the brunet alone; he needs to be inside him, he needs to taste that luscious mouth, he needs to swallow Taehyun whole. It was insane.

 

Mino was so close, he adjusted his stance and pulled both of Taehyun's legs up to wrapped fully around him, the brunet immediately locking his feet together behind the older boy's back. Mino rammed the brunet's sensitive hole hard, chasing his prolonged release. He grunted fiercely, there was no patience or mercy in his fucking. His cock was jabbing in fast and deep every time, heavy balls rhythmically slapping the pale ass. Mino's fingers dug into Taehyun's mounds, stilling and forcing the boy to take his cock deeper at every thrusts even when he knew Taehyun's tender hole must be feeling painfully sore at that moment. The younger boy's cries were harsh and desperate, Mino own groans and grunts were no different.

 

Then all of a sudden he was there and Mino slammed his hips hard before stilling them, shooting his climax with a loud moan. His sweaty body shuddered against the brunet, his cock pulsing in Taehyun's ass, so very deep and possessive. He pumped his cum greedily, it seemed to go on for a long time, his hips twitched wildly, emptying his balls out, thrust after increasingly unsteady thrust. Mino finally slumped heavily against the brunet when he was done, he pinned Taehyun against the wall, smothering the younger boy with his tired body.

 

Taehyun had never felt so alive. His heart was pounding crazily against Mino's similarly loud heartbeat. He was in love with the idea of out-of-control Mino who would fuck him hard when the older boy really let go. It was so wild and a tad bit brutal, but Taehyun knew of his own preferences already now. Hot and wild was totally his favorite fucking experience.

 

Mino seemed to have come back from his senses. He nosed around the brunet's neck, kissing the sweaty skin there lightly before capturing the brunet's mouth for a slow, fulfilling kiss. They kissed for a long while, breathing slowly growing soft before they both pulled away gently for much-needed air. Taehyun smiled and chased the older boy's lips, he bit on them playfully, occasionally slipping his tongue in for slow, lazy kisses. Mino indulgently kissed back, hands roaming all over his boyfriend's fair body in reverence. He traced the stretched rim that was still keeping him inside the hot cavern, feeling the wet froth of his cum steadily leaking out from the hole.

 

     "Take me to bed," Taehyun whispered, gazing lovingly into the older boy's clear eyes. His arms and legs wrapped tightly around the tanned, strong body possessively. His ass enveloping Mino's penis, enjoying the feeling of being utterly full down there. Mino nodded his head and told the younger boy to hang on tight. He carried Taehyun into his bedroom, not wanting to separate their sated bodies even for a tiny second.

 

* * *

 

 

The setting evening sun bathed the room in light, golden hues. The two boys lay snuggled on their sides on Taehyun's messy bed. Their bodies were still pressed impossibly close; Mino against Taehyun's back, cock buried deep and hips rolling at sedated pace. Their hands roaming earnestly over flushed skins; Mino's tanned ones over the younger's panting chest and Taehyun's nails scratching the older boy's strong thigh fervently, their slow breaths matched together in the humid air.

 

     "You okay?" Mino asked softly, hugging the brunet closer. Taehyun body felt so good in his arms, he never wants to let go.

 

     "Yeah, I'm good," Taehyun breathed out. He took one of Mino's hands in his and brought it up to his lips, kissing the fingers gently.

 

Mino sank his teeth on the white plane in front of him, it formed another blossomed hickey amongst many others across the younger boy's shoulders and neck. Taehyun gasped lightly at both the stinging bite and the familiar heat from the rigid shaft in his ass, sliding in and out ever so slowly at a steady pace. The brunet's hole was so wet, Taehyun cannot believe that Mino had been slow-fucking him for more than twenty minutes and counting in their spooning position after they had laid back down on the bed. Mino would occasionally pause his grinding only to slick his broad cock with fresh dollop of lube whenever the friction became the tiniest bit dry, his cock almost fully out and the bulbous tip catching firmly on Taehyun's stretched rim each time he does it.

 

The older boy was doing the most he could to prolong their coupling. When the slow grinding became too much for either one of them, he would stop and held Taehyun close, caressing the fair shivering body affectionately to calm themselves down. When their need for climax had dissipated away, Mino would then picked up the torturously slow pace again.

 

His strong fingers stroked the inside of Taehyun's mouth, mimicking his lower body's thrusts. Sometimes he would play with the younger boy's flushed nipples, pinching and pulling them firmly. Once, those hands had traveled further down, fondling Taehyun's balls but never where the brunet wanted it the most; his aching cock. The constant passionate of building up and holding back was killing him, but Taehyun was too addicted to both the ecstasy and the misery to call quits or even bring himself to climax using his own hands. His body was in a completely delicious torment and he loves it, gladly giving himself up to Mino's skillful hands.

 

Taehyun was beyond exhausted; his sweats stung when they ran over Mino's bites, his brain a mush of overheated high, his nipples was as erect as his weeping cock and his ass was enjoying the mass it was greedily being stuffed with way too much. He was so loose and open from when Mino had fucked him all day long but Taehyun was a teenager who had just found out the satisfaction of having sex. His body seemed to crave for the older boy's embrace even when his brain told him enough. He secretly admitted to himself that yes; his body is truly insatiable.

 

     "I wish we could stay like this forever," Mino murmured from behind the brunet, lips brushing up the long, fair neck. His hips undulating lazily, barely grazing Taehyun's prostate.

 

     "Hmm, forever sounds- _ah,.._ troublesome," Taehyun replied, mind foggy with pleasure. For Taehyun, his arousal seemed like a never-ending fever, heat constantly simmering in his veins. No matter how much he whined to the older boy for release, Mino would not relent. That was because they both knew deep down, Taehyun was just as eager as Mino in wanting to stay in their blissful high forever.

 

They had been fucking hard all day long, so Mino wanted to show Taehyun how patience could be just as fulfilling as their intense sex earlier. He had secured the brunet on the bed in a strong embrace, stretched Taehyun out again nicely with his slicked cock, ignoring the many times Taehyun had begged to be done fast and hard instead. He hushed the brunet down, forcing the younger boy to accept and feel the new, excruciating slow pace; much to the brunet's whining annoyance.

 

     "Fuck, Mino,... you're impossible. I'm dying, ah. Good thing, you only have, ah, an hour," Taehyun slurred tiredly, eyes glazed and unfocused.

 

Mino chuckled at Taehyun's further protesting pretense. The brunet's willing body had always failed to support his denying words even now, "Yeah, an hour is more than enough for this. Can't help but thinking that this is the universe telling me that it loves me," Mino said, hips moving languidly. "Hmm, you feel so good, Taehyun. The train broke down, exactly when I asked for more time with you," Mino whispered in Taehyun's ear as he pressed in deeper, earning a keening moan from the younger boy.

 

Mino cannot describe the warm softness of Taehyun's inner walls no matter how many times he had been inside the brunet. He cannot help but to preened in satisfaction at being the first and had possessively carved out a space that fits only him. He refused to not take full advantage of Taehyun's wonderful gift for him, Taehyun's surrender was a privilege to experience. The way the brunet offered his virgin hole for Mino, how he eagerly let it bloomed open for the older boy's fingers, his tongue, his cock; whatever Mino wanted to give him was exciting. Mino devoured virgins before but Taehyun was the most phenomenal, the most responsive, the most addictive. He fell deeper and deeper in love for the brunet, he simply cannot let him go.

 

     "I- ah, I can't believe you, haven't got, enough. I swear, ah, you're, a fucking, beast," Taehyun choked out in hot gasps, fingers twisting in the sheets. He felt ridiculously naked and helpless, lying on his side in his own bed with Mino behind him, plastered to his back and working his hole loose in slow, steady circles.

 

The older boy's hands clutched at Taehyun's collarbones, holding him while he rolled his hips. Mino's mouth pressed burning kisses against the side of Taehyun's neck, his cock pushing his own cum and excess lube out again, forming a wet puddle on the sheets. Taehyun hid his face in his pillow, utterly embarrassed at the loud squelching sound and apparent wetness leaking steadily from both his penis and his ass.

 

     "Mmm, if I'm a beast, then you're a _succubus_ ," Mino said pleasantly with a sly smile, huskily pronouncing the English word while continuing his torturously unhurried thrusts. His cock dragged itself gently and mind-numbingly unwavering inside of Taehyun. His hand came down and flicked Taehyun's nipple, rolling it around softly with his fingers. Taehyun arched his back, a whimpering moaned escaped him. He tilted his head around, asking for a kiss that Mino was ever so willing to give.

 

     "You mean, _incubus_ ," Taehyun gasped out a reply, chasing the other boy's tongue with a pant. "I'm a male," he said, kissing Mino deeply before facing back in front again. The brunet stuttered soft cries as Mino changed his deep, grinding thrusts to fucking him shallowly instead. The older boy dragged his cock deliberately slow halfway inside before sliding out again, leaving only his tip pulling at the tender rim. Every time the hard shaft entered the brunet, its blunt head rubbed with firm, insistent pressure right against Taehyun's prostate over and over again.

 

     “Oh god, stop teasing. Please, ah shit, ah," Taehyun let out strains of strangled whines. His legs splayed open, bringing one knee up closer to his chest. His lower body trembled violently every time he felt the well-aimed grazes against his sensitive nub. On a particularly accurate jabbed, his hole clenched tight and his neglected penis leaked a huge drop of precum, twitching helplessly in place.

 

     "Ah, fuck, Taehyun. Doesn't matter which one you are, you're still fucking delicious to me," Mino moaned against his neck, relishing in the snug embrace of Taehyun's warm hole. Mino buried himself deep once again, prolonging their climax as long as he could. Taehyun's cock continued spurting precum warningly so Mino stilled his hips reluctantly. Both of them dragged in heavy breaths of air, trying to calm down their racing libido.

 

     "Seriously, your little hole is amazing. I didn't know sex with a man could be so hot. Or maybe it's just you, Taehyun-ah. You’re always so ready for me no matter how many times I've fucked you today. You’d still beg for more," Mino said as he watched the younger boy grind his ass back against him, rhythmically squeezing his cock and moaning wantonly. "Shit,” Mino gasped. “You're fucking sexy for a virgin. Fuck, I can't stop thinking that you're probably really made for this. For taking cock, it's unbelievable, shit.”

 

Heat pushed down on Taehyun, rippling through his veins as he listened to Mino's filthy praises. His eyes clenched shut and his lips parted on a steady stream of gasps. His body shakes from exertion, could they have been at it for more than half an hour?

 

     "Mino, please, please, oh god," Taehyun turned mindless with pleasure and prolonged suffering, he whined and begged the older boy for release. He babbled, “Please, Mino. It's too much. I can't anymore, please Mino, let's cum.” Taehyun tried and failed to buck up and pump the rigid shaft in himself. He was too tired, he grunted, “Mino. Hyung, please. Wanna cum, god, I need to cum.”

 

Mino groaned and took hold one of Taehyun's plump cheeks and spread it open. He could see the wet shine of the brunet's asshole stretched tightly around the thickness of his cock. Taehyun arched helplessly, straining in Mino's effortless hold. A tanned hand gripped his fair hip, keeping him pinned to the bed as Mino circled his hips leisurely making the brunet keened helplessly.

 

     “Taehyun, think you could come without being touched again? It's amazingly hot when you do that. Would you do that again, babe?” Mino rocked forward, jabbing the tip of his cock at Taehyun's prostate and staying there, unmoving. "Wanna cum, Taehyun-ah?"

 

Taehyun hiccupped out a strained yes, grinding his hips back against the older boy while trying to push the cock harder on his nub. Mino smiled wickedly against the younger's flushed neck, nibbling at the lumps of Taehyun's protruding backbones. It was not often Mino gets the opportunity to draw things out during sex, to work his partners into a frenzy, making them beg until they cry from the overwhelming pleasure. Mino did not have the heart to break those girls down like this, they were too fragile. He was rather content to simply worship their bodies and fulfill any of their pleasurable requests. But Taehyun was a different case, he wanted nothing more than to drove Taehyun wild with sex. He trusted the boy to understand how strong his obsession and lust for him.

 

     “You’re doing so good, babe. I think I'm close too," Mino said, flattening the brunet on the bed as he lay heavily on top of the boy. He wrapped both arms around Taehyun's chest securely, grinding his cock as deep as he can, deeper than when they were fucking on the bathroom floor.

 

     “Fuck! Ah Mino, please, please," Taehyun choked out at every grind. The older boy was crushing him so deliciously, there were no spaces left between them. He was so close, if Mino would just go faster or brushed against his prostate again. “I need-”

 

     “Shh, I got you. Cum, Taehyun. Show me more, babe.”

 

Taehyun sobbed because he cannot take much more of it. His breath hiccupped and his hips bucked back against the front of Mino's hip, his toes curling as his Mino's cock grind hard against his prostate.

 

     “Mino, there. Yes, yes, ah yes, thank you, hyung. Ah shit, ah.” Taehyun muttered, lost in a haze as his dick leaked profusely, trapped between his body and the bed, puddling the sheets.

 

     “Fuck, so cute," Mino replied, nipping at Taehyun's ear with a grin. The brunet's moaned loudly as the older boy gave a particular hard trust and a deep grinding. Taehyun's orgasm took him by surprise. His balls drew up tight and his cock throbbed, hot white semen trickled heavily instead of shooting out of him. It was intense, more intense than any orgasm he had before.

 

     “Aah!” Taehyun cried out, eyes watering and hips quivering as he digs his fingers into the sheets. His climax rock through every inch of his body. His knees shifted, ass bucking up and pressing against Mino's. His back bowed beautifully, neck arching and head coming to rest against the older boy's shoulder as his cock leaked profusely.

 

Mino pressed forward deeply, rocking into the brunet and dragging Taehyun's orgasm out.

 

     “Oh god, Mino. Mino," Taehyun gasped, tears falling from his eyes. His hand moved back to clutch desperately at Mino's muscular buttocks, fingers digging into the skin as he broke apart.

 

Mino soothed the trembling boy, rubbing gentle circles against the shivering, fair hips. “So good. You’re okay, Taehyun. It was perfect, so beautiful," Mino purred lovingly, feeling the hole spasming nonstop. A last, tiny spurt of cum joined the puddle and Taehyun collapsed back onto the sheets with a sob from the sweet release, fresh tears and heavy breaths warming his face.

 

Mino holds himself up from crushing the brunet on his hands and knees, his cock halfway in the shapely buttocks, hard and still in the quivering loose hole. He breathed deeply through his nose, waiting for the younger boy to catch his breath. He did not want to cause unnecessary pain to the brunet's obviously oversensitive hole. Mino's sweat dripped onto his boyfriend's flushed back, his veins across his tanned arms popping up from the self-restraint. Taehyun looked deliciously ravished underneath him.

 

The younger boy dragged his fingers on Mino's straining arm, caressing it gently. "Go on, hyung. I can take it. Cum inside, I want it, Mino. Fuck me like you want to," Taehyun urged sedately, squeezing his hole tightly around the hard cock with effort.

 

Mino needed no other invitation. He punched his hips forward roughly as Taehyun grunted on the impact, using all of his weight to shove his cock fully into Taehyun's hole until it hilted. Mino braced his hands on Taehyun's back and began to rabbit fuck the younger boy; using short, hard thrusts to punch his way into the brunet's tender hole, groaning possessively. Taehyun screamed into his pillow at the harsh rhythm, he bucked his ass and curled his toes, trying hard to withstand the burning sting his prostate was submitted to and failing. Mino's hands on his back forced him to stay still and his ass jiggled with every fast, harsh pummeling the older boy was doling out. The sound of their coupling was so wet and loud.

 

Taehyun moaned and choked on his own saliva. He buried his crying face into the pillow and his nails dug into the sheets, Mino eagerly rammed his cock deeper and deeper. His hole felt so raw and thoroughly abused. The older boy then withdrew partially, Taehyun arched his back as the hard cock rammed back in. His body jerked in both pleasure and pain as his rectum was forced to accept the intense fucking while being overly sensitive.

 

Taehyun grunted with exertion. He moaned with each thrust as the older boy took him harder and harder, lost in chasing his own climax. Mino growled lowly as he began ripping his cock from the boy’s loose bowels, extracting himself fully and then lunging back in, crushing his hips into the brunet's plumped backside with his full weight as if trying to pile drive him. He did it twice more with an animalistic growl. They were both bouncing heavily on the bed after that, Taehyun's asshole fucked hard and felt like it was being used to its fullest from the savage pounding. Mino was fucking him so fiercely, both their bodies drenched in sweat.

 

The hard fucking seemed to continue on almost forever for Taehyun, he choked out forceful grunts as the older boy concentrate to relentlessly battered the hole while chasing his own peak. Taehyun cried and thumped his head against the pillow in agony. It was so painful and yet so hot at the same time. Their bouncing bodies, heavy slapping, grunting breaths and creaking bed were so loud, echoing in the still room. Taehyun felt Mino's body trembled and jerked uncontrollably. Mino then came so deeply inside of the young boy, shouting Taehyun's name loudly and shooting hard inside the brunet's gut. He grind down twice before emptying his balls, he slowly pulled out with a loud wet splodge.

 

Mino sat heavily back against the sheets, panting and swallowing hard to ease the dryness in his throat. His redden penis had finally gone limped, slicked fully with both their own essence. Taehyun lay there unmoving, sobbing deep breaths as his body felt thoroughly battered and exhausted beyond belief. The brunet knew his hole was gaping obscenely open, he could feel the cool air against his abused rectum walls and his rim refused to close itself.

 

_Fucking Mino and his ginormous dick,_ he thought, sniffling irritably but with a hint of sated satisfaction to himself. He would definitely want more of it, maybe after a month when his ass had fully recovered.

 

Taehyun grumbled in annoyance but did nothing as he heard the clicking of Mino's phone. Mino had grabbed onto his own device and snapped pictures of Taehyun's utterly ruined hole and debauched body. He was going to treasure those images and jerk himself dry to them every night. The older boy threw his phone away and came up to lie down beside the younger boy, pulling him close and laying the brunet on top of him. Mino kissed his tired boyfriend slowly on the mouth. Taehyun simply lets the questing tongue do whatever it wants with his mouth, he was too tired to respond.

 

He felt the older boy's hands pried his cheeks apart, two fingers going inside and pulled against the loose walls. Taehyun immediately whined in protest.

 

     "Shh, it's ok babe. Just want to clean you out," Mino whispered and gently thrusts his fingers in and out, pushing his own cum to dribbled out from the hole. He resumed the deep kiss, sucking on the brunet's tongue to distract the younger boy from his fingers. It was not until Mino had had four fingers deep in Taehyun's ass, scraping most of the semen and lube out that Taehyun finally trashed around angrily in his hold. Mino quickly relented and pulled his fingers out, releasing the brunet's mouth and ass. He hugged the brunet close, stroking his back, down to his tailbone and up again to soothed the irritated boy.

 

     "I'll draw you a warm bath," Mino said gently and pecked the brunet on his pouting red lips before standing up. He stretched his body with a groan and cracked a few bones, watching the brunet eyeing his body in the evening light appreciatively. "Wanna go again?" Mino asked playfully.

 

     "I'll stab your eye," Taehyun replied darkly. "With a pencil."

 

     "Woah, down boy. I'll just- get going, the bathroom, yup. Be right back, babe," Mino said, scrambling away out the door. Taehyun sighed in relief, if Mino was looking for another round then he would get more reaction by fucking a dead fish. He raised one delicate eyebrow as he heard a sound of something hard hitting the wooden floor with a loud thud outside.

 

     "Fuck! Who put this towel here on the floor? Fucking death-trap," he heard Mino bellowed, groaning in pain. Taehyun smiled wickedly in satisfaction, it was not much but any type of divine retribution on the older boy was welcomed for what he had put Taehyun through the whole day.

 

* * *

 

 

In a span of an hour, Mino had managed to shower himself, changed Taehyun's sheets, aired out the room, ran down the grocery store and cooked up a decent looking lamb stew. Taehyun spent the entire hour soaking in the warm tub to ease his straining muscles until the water turned cold. He finished getting dressed in the most agonizingly slow-paced, careful of his stinging hickeys and raw ass. He dragged his feet down the hallway to head for the kitchen when the front door opened, revealing his tired but lively family members.

 

     "Hey guys," Taehyun waved carelessly, leaning against the wall. His mother, grandmother and little brother greeted him back, smiling and chattering away.

 

     "We bought souvenirs!" His little brother Donghyun exclaimed excitedly, holding some fancy brown packages in both hands. Mino came out from the kitchen to greet them, taking hold of the extra bags from the trio and depositing them on the living room table.

 

     "Are you guys hungry? There's lamb stew on the stove," Mino offered at Taehyun's family members chastely. Both Taehyun's grandmother and brother thanked the older boy and went straight for the kitchen.

 

His mother raised and eyebrow at the brunet, "You let your guest cooked, Taehyun?" She asked, scolding him with her tone of voice.

 

     "Oh, don't worry mom. He _offered_ to do it. I didn't even say anything," Taehyun smirked at the older boy. Mino had the decency to blushed in embarrassment.

 

     "Yeah! It's no big deal, Mrs.Nam. I wanted to cook. Come on, let's go eat while it's still hot, ma'am," Mino said with a lousy grin, trying not to overstep his boundaries anywhere in front of the strict woman. Taehyun's mom nodded in the end and joined the rest in the kitchen, much to Mino's relief. Mrs.Nam was the scariest parent he had ever met. He hoped the woman would not find out he had just fucked her son silly the whole day in her own home.

 

Taehyun came forward and they both went into the kitchen together, the brunet squeezed the older boy's wrist gently and whispered a sweet thank you to his boyfriend. Mino's worries vanished in an instant at seeing Taehyun's smile and he grinned back happily.

 

The five of them ate their dinner as if they were famished. Between the travel-winded trio and the exerting-humping duo, they cleaned the pot up in record time. Donghyun had been telling them stories about their eventful day trip, both older women nodding along indulgently. Mino had been snickering at Taehyun's obvious discomfort of having to sit on a hard surface that was the dining chair with his tender ass, earning him a painful kick on the shin under the table.

 

After their cheerful dinner and pleasant food coma, Taehyun's mother and grandmother shooed the boys away as they cleaned the table and the kitchen. Donghyun had passed out on the living room sofa, snoring loudly with the TV on as a background noise. Mino and Taehyun stood at the front door, the brunet leaned heavily on the opened door as the older boy zipped up his hoodie, getting ready to finally head back home.

 

     "You feeling alright?" Mino asked, the brunet hummed warmly in return. "Taehyun, thank you, for trusting me," Mino said gently with a small grin, his hand brushing the brunet's bangs behind his ear.

 

     "You're welcome," Taehyun replied with his own shy smile, his eyes shining with affection. Mino's grinned grew wider in delight.

 

     "Your family won't be in again tomorrow right? So,... I'll see you then, maybe?" Mino said lowly, leering and raising one eyebrow up in a suggestive manner.

 

Taehyun hummed thoughtfully before leaning forward and pecked the older boy quickly on his lips before saying, "No." He slammed the door shut and heard a long, wailing _why_ from the other side, complete with muffled pounding and scratching on the hardwood.

 

     "What was that? Was that Mino?" Taehyun's mother asked, eyeing the front door suspiciously as she dried her hand on a kitchen towel. Taehyun shrugged his shoulders and walked gingerly back to his room.

 

     "Leave the big doofus, he's just being his usual annoying self. I'm turning in early, you guys should too. You must be tired from the trip. Have a good rest mom," Taehyun called out to his confused mother and swiftly closed the door to his room.

 

He blushed hotly as he felt a trail of warm liquid ran down his thigh from his hole. It was still so loose and raw. He would rather bite his arm off than letting the fucking insatiable beast go near his ass again in any near future, no matter how deliciously mind-blowing and satisfying their sex was.

 

"Fucking Song Mino," Taehyun whispered to himself in annoyance while his face turned bashful, thinking of his sexy, hot, utterly wonderful boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ROFL! I am not gomen! ヽ(´∀`*)ﾉ  
> Especially when a certain hardcore Namsong author  
> *coughs*RENC-*coughs*  
> wisely told me that "Smut needs practice".
> 
> Please drop by anytime here [_AirVice @ Twitter](https://twitter.com/_AirVice) a place where I usually talk to myself about my own stories.


End file.
